Romantic Breaker Effervescence
by Commander ArcadeDoll 1-21-2017
Summary: Whilst concocting tales, a writer's sudden awakening of afflatuses mesh around the group's activities as they complete their midterms project on that weeklong holiday. [PikoXOlivia, LenXOlivia OliverXMiku MikuoXRin RintoXNeru NeroXLenka]
1. Chapter 1

Title: Otherworldly Ability-Possessors Are What We Are (Romantic Breaker Effervescence)

Gist: Whilst concocting tales, a writer's sudden awakening of afflatuses mesh around the group's activities as they complete their midterms project on that weeklong holiday.

-All alone-

 _'Sometimes I find it strange. I'm suppose to quit writing but something is pulling me back. A brute online where I used to post my fictional works once told me this: 'If it doesn't earn you any money nor fame then why do you do it?' I see what she is trying to bluntly tell me. I get no recognition at all, not a single person even click on my work to even view a single word of it. I can see it in the hosting site's statistics. Considering not just that but the many indirect but apparent forms of cyber-bullying, I ask myself lots of times - Is it really worthwhile to write again? Write about things I like and love and not about the things that only interest the masses (which are about things I clearly don't really give a damn about). I do want to write again but about what I want to write just because! Clearly, this person wanted to say that no one wants my work. Sadly because of what that insensitive brute and all her mean cohorts had said to me before, I almost never write afterwards. I tried to convince myself many times, that she may be right. Writing alone isn't helping me in terms of earning a living, it was a hobby, well it used to be, but sadly it isn't anymore since I almost never do it nor have I written anything lately. After having read that harsh commentator's review of my work, I lost the will and drive to write. It's been such a long time. Could it be that this brute made me realise that I lack something in my writings? The love of writing or be it anything that you cherish as a passion, love all by itself, doesn't put food on the table, it doesn't pay the bills, it doesn't guarantee of your survival in the most realistic sense, it doesn't acquire you good grades since it never has anything to do with your studies. So what is it? A horrible pull from something evil to divert you from 'what really matters' to do to survive in this harsh world just for acceptance? If doing what is in accordance to what is acceptable to society is something that I don't care about and want nothing to do with, does that mean I'm the bad one?'_

"Kuoey! Guys! Let's try this one!"

Miku's writing halts the moment she overhears her neighbor holler to her older brother at a distance. Glancing out of the window in front of the desk she is scribbling on views a vast sea of green. Needless to say, it was a splendid sight with a quantity of scenes of either fields of flowers, of fruit bearing trees or clusters of grass clumps scattered on their own designated area. She took her time off away from the group for an hour for her own choice of activity. Since everyone decided to spend the weeklong holiday together whilst doing their project, it is an understandable necessity for each and every one of them. So earlier when the urge to be alone came to her, she requested her time-off from the group and delegated the activity's decision-making to the rest.

"I think our day would be spent much more enjoyably if we choose this one! So this one! This one!"

Her sightseeing and daydreaming were interrupted one again when she overhears the loud shorthaired blonde assert to her brawny elder sibling and their friends what she may have considered an acceptable choice. Looking at the them makes her feel a reflecting tad of envy. She envies Rin for being all out on her choices and how she presses them on others. There are numerous times she was proven wrong but she doesn't hesitate to continually encourage them to be open and give her decisions a shot –of course with now amended adjustments and angles because there are times she crosses the line.

 _'I sometimes envy Rin but not with her for being so pushy but by the fact that her forcefulness seem rather commendable at times. There is a huge difference between Rin and me. Rin nearly never hesitates and always acts impulsively once something has caught her interest whilst I… am I such an overly wary thinker or am I just addicted to over-thinking? Yes, it is trivial but what is it that makes me so affected?_ ' She contemplates over the trivial matter.

"Rubbish, Rin! Why not we all make a vote to determine the one we all wanted for today as majority's pick?"

Hearing this makes Miku suddenly grin. Glancing to the next girl near Rin, she obviously recognises the proud and confident manner of conversing. The classy strawberry blonde girl next to Rin used to be extremely forceful herself to the point that there was a time the people around her gave up on hoping that she will ever become a considerate person. But look at her now, taking note that she _actually_ _suggested_ _everyone_ to select a choice and not compel them to settle on hers alone clearly stated otherwise. It is all thanks to the lively shorthaired blonde's statuesque cousin why Neru turn over a new leaf.

 _'Before, I don't really envy Neru at all. But now I somewhat do. Could it be because her remarkable positive change made an impact on me to reconsider my standings to myself? I am not prominently as self-absorbed as her but oh dear what is this now? Could I actually be obsessed with myself as well?'_

Shaking her head whilst looking back at the paper she is scribbling on, she couldn't help but take a few shy glimpses at the boy beside her with the towering stature. He has an arm wrapped around the girl's shoulder whilst he listens to the group's discussion during their meeting. Finally she chuckles as she recalls actually having a deep crush on that very lad. As it turns out, it was truly deep admiration that she felt before because he is known to be the most helpful young man in town and despite that he is aware of everyone's impression on him, he never actually wanted the attention from doing the impulsive complimentary favors. Rinto is busy caring for the resting little tyke tucked calmly in his other arm which his partner strokes carefully before he takes him to the playpen nearby with the other slumbering little ones.

' _I love you! But to be clear, for being an inspiration to me. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for unsuspectingly doing the wonderful favor, Rinto_ ,' muses the tealette dreamily at recalling such a refreshing nostalgia. She starts giggling whilst lifting the notebook to cover her face for a while, hiding her crimsoned visage whilst her hand twitches to go on writing. So she sets the notebook back steady on the desk's surface to scribble.

"Oh I think it's nothing to debate about really, so just pick any excursion venue. They all look wonderful anyway. I don't mind selecting any of them for today's activities. If Neru hadn't suggested on voting, I'd say toss a twenty-sided dice," incites the tall lad's voluptuous twin sister. The shapely blonde takes a couple of the pictures off her cousin's hand and look at them with her partner, Nero. The boy beside her has his own mobile device that he uses to take snapshots of the materialised photographs of designations, deciding which is the most viable pick.

' _And of course who wouldn't envy Lenka, she is clearly a jack of all trades in relation to her family's business. Her parents and so does her cousin's parents think that she'll be the next successor to their clan's vast lands and horticultural heritage. Len, of course, is the second choice, followed by Rinto, then comes last is Rin. They all understand their parents didn't mean to compare one from the other. It is just crystal clear that it is she who is most interested in caring for their family's fields and its operations so it makes sense. Also she has all the support of her cousins and sibling which goes with it._ ' She commends her for her well-roundedness in their family's affairs.

Everyone wanted to go somewhere isolated just like the realm they have recently stopover the other day. That realm was vast and pretty similar to an arctic tundra, even though it was extremely violent, it gave them all the most thrilling mystical adventure in their life.

This time, the group is selecting an island realm with all the tropical pleasures they can find possible, preferably a secluded one. The snapshot pictures of warm and picturesque spots from various tropical areas are of course materialised by none other but Len, the group's otherworldly entity who generously offered the rest with extraordinary journeys to different realms.

"Actually I wouldn't mind selecting this place as our excursion spot. However, this picture somewhat shows how blaringly scorching it is here, will that be ok guys?" wonders the youngest girl of the group.

Upon overhearing her mellifluous voice, this once again made her look up from her notebook. Miku peers through the window seeing Olivia staring at Nero's gadget which Lenka just passed to her as she studies the photograph of the excursion spot of their liking.

' _Last but not the least, Olivia. She's thoughtful, friendly, selfless but also a smart and strong person, clearly praiseworthy traits I somehow acknowledge enviable. She not only has a cherishing demeanor but her determination to live life to the fullest as harmoniously as possible with others is also something I hope I have in me. Do I or don't I?_ ' She wonders in the depths of her thoughts.

The goldenette is enveloped between two boys whom couldn't leave her side for they find each other a threat as they crave solely for her attention. Piko is glaring murderously at Len whilst Len retaliates the darting of daggers at Piko.

' _Aha!_ ' An afflatus just suddenly transpires to her. Giggling, ' _I'm going to write something about them. Thank you for being my divine inspiration for writing. I love you guys_.' Miku grins and giggles uncontrollably before she is able to carry on.

Glimpsing out the window at the catchy, intriguing scene once again, she feels so inspired whilst looking down at the notebook's page, scrutinising. As soon as she grabs her pen and steady her hand on the notebook, which she prefers to write on first before moving over to a laptop, the words appear abundantly. Moments pass whilst she scribbles and giggles from time to time, writing and editing, slashing out words and paraphrasing and so on until her weapon is out of ammo. Selecting another pen, she continues to write on despite the grammatical errors for she can always revise it later.

She finishes a short literary work. "E Moon… umh…" She whispers the incomplete title when she begins writing the draft of its sequel.

After some time, she looks back at the scene that her window enticingly displays but then it occurred to her that someone over there is missing.

"We respect and discern that this is your alone-time hour for your hobby…" Interrupting her room's silence, Miku turns around from her desk to face him, "but I couldn't help but notice you were glancing at us jovially during your moment of solitude."

Sauntering across the room towards her, Oliver deadpans but his charming smirk otherwise recoils the stolid verbal communication manner quite amusingly. He points at the notebook and this cues Miku to look back at her work.

Lo! Her writings are glowing! In fact, all the pages that she has written on are gleaming and then after a couple of seconds marveling at them the gleam dissipates.

"I'm just so pleased at how much the people and surroundings around me give me so much ideas for my hankering on writing my own creative works again. You remember I told you I quit this pastime of mine, right? Because I thought it was a waste of time and effort. Well, it was really insincere. I never really wanted to quit... I was really just driven by inconsiderate circumstances pointing out that I must." She pauses to reconsider her words.

"It was strange though, I just asked for an hour's time off to think about our project's progress but then the next thing I noticed, my hand automatically scribbled stories on my old notebook where I used to write my previous fictional works. This rare point of rapture makes me find myself writing tirelessly." She adjourns her alone time closing her notebook and reaches for his hand as she stands up.

Tucking the notebook by her other arm, ' _I'm not really sure why but despite all the hesitations and obstacles that my over-thinking ceaselessly tries to make me reconsider just so I can make it work out with what is about to come to my life even though others' expectations might collide with my own,… I am happy. And I couldn't think of a better way of spending or overcoming it but with the people I love and care about._ ' Miku beams at the happy thought, and with that, her worries of others' good or bad concerns about her works instantly depletes.

-Outside the house-

"Hey Miku, we decided to go here." Rin hands her the photograph of the excursion spot.

"The place looks spectacular. Wow, are those skies really that colourful? How I want to see them in actual. This pick is awesome, guys." She compliments their chosen excursion spot cheerfully.

-Later-

The group readies their necessary items and carefully lift their assigned SP progeny for a day of excursion. Writing a report in their homework logbook will be tricky but they believe their homeroom teacher, Professor Kamui has an open mind to read about their extraordinary journey elucidations of the day's event. After preparations, "Is everybody ready? If all is set then let's go guys." Len says as he materialises a warp portal and then each individual pass through it.

-Over there-

Whilst most of them are playing along the waves of the beach, Miku settles down under an umbrella on her mat and types the draft in the notebook to her laptop, completely ensnared with her work once again.

"Let's see…" She mutters beginning a new story prior to her first ones.

-Starting her story-

Chapter 0 - Prelude: We don't want to be pussified! - said the boys.

At the wintry party venue (…) ...

At the girls' corner...

"HUUURRRRAAAYYY!" All the girls jump in joy and squeal in triumph.

"Good job! That was really amazing!" Olivia claps and squeals excitedly.

"Now you can make the boys do whatever you want!" Lenka chimes in, half chuckling.

"Oh I'll say! So surprised she did it. A win's a win after all. Ohohohoho!" Neru remarks cynically but cheers for her as well, though not believing that it is truly a matter of luck kind of thing. (+1) Her eyes search every angle at their representative for a trace of trickery for her mistrustful achievement.

"I knew you're the best representative for this, Rin!" Miku cheers with a wink.

"Yey! Yeah!  
IN  
YOUR  
FACE  
'lil bro!" Proudly, Rin taunts him whilst twerking at the beat of the lively background music where she dances with the other rejoicing girls.

At the same time on the boys' corner…

. . . . . . . . . Their sweats drop.

"NO DARN FREAKING WAY! ! !" All the boys shrill in sheer incomprehension.

"WTH Len! We chose _you_ to represent us because you have past-reading abilities(+) and you were out-read!? SHAME!" Piko rants in sheer disappointment.

"How can _someone like you_ (+) lose to Rin?" rages Nero in utmost disbelief.

"Oh crap! I really hated doing _girly_ activities with the girls. And since it is Rin's call, she'll pick the worst kind!" Mikuo gasps in displeasure at what's about to come to them.

"She is _your_ twin sister and you just _allowed_ her to outsmart you? WHAT A LAME-ASS ENTITY!(+) SHAME ON YOU!" Oliver glares fiercely and then jerks his head to the side and groans exasperatedly at the tedious activity that they now have to go through.

"I guess you win some, you lose some… even if you are an almighty Entity of Glaciers," says Rinto as his sweat drops in sympathy as he pats his stupefied cousin on the shoulder.

Wide-eyed and open-mouthed, Len himself _couldn't believe_ in his blasted streak of _rotten_ luck.

"What…

the…

HEEEEEEEEEEEELL!?"

He also screams with the other boys.

Earlier…

The group of eleven 16-15 year olds are having an argument concerning on their next party activity as a whole. With that being debated, they decided to compete for the privilege of who will be decider. After narrowing the candidates down to two and along with their apparent allies, Len and Rin are the representatives of each opposing sides.

What did they need to do?  
Draw lots.

Rules and mechanics?

The two representatives will pull out a stick in a bundle of 50 sticks which were inserted in two opaque vases.

For the boys,  
If the representative draws the _pink_ -tipped stick first, their side is compelled to do whatever activity the girls suggest.

For the girls,  
If the representative draws the _blue_ -tipped stick first, they will do whatever the boys please.

For both,  
Whoever gets a _white_ -tipped stick, doesn't get to do anything for the opposing side.

If both of them get white-tipped sticks, they have to draw again until one gets a coloured-tipped stick.

There is only 1 pink and 1 blue-tipped stick inserted separately in each of the 2 bundles of 50 white-tipped sticks.

Nearly disoriented...

'Shit! Shit! SSSSSSSSHIT!' In his mind, Len cusses in disbelief whilst his twitching fingers lift up a thin stick with a metallic pink-coloured tip in front of them.

Could his conniving pranks queen sibling pulled a fast one on him? (+1)

Then Rin temporarily heads into the right tent and comes out with her hefty orange duffel bag. The six male members of the group gulp at what they thought is a huge container full of cosmetics, hair styling equipment and beauty products.

In front of the group, she unzips it, clutches inside and flops on the table her favorite comics collection, novels, tapes and gadgets. Next, she researches on her iPad the latest update on it online and places it on the table.

Upon recognition, "Shit! Not that again! Argh! No!" Mikuo, her boyfriend, screams frenetically. He is the oldest of the eleven friends but even he gets so de-brained from boredom with Rin's forcing whenever she wants him to watch and read it with her over and over again.

Oliver's right eyebrow lifts up upon recognition too. "These again? I fell asleep right after a few episodes when you forced me, big brother, Len and Rinto to watch it last yuletide season." By mentioning big brother, he meant Mikuo since he was taken in by Mikuo and Miku's parents and grew up with them for almost six years.

"I never get to reach even one-tenth of that series, it knocks me out too… after... oh I lost count how many episodes it was." Rinto says whilst chuckling awkwardly at the tedious experience.

"Ugh!" Len facepalms in utter annoyance for even he falls asleep in just a few episodes of it.

Nero and Piko look at them uncomfortably due to their inexperience. Being the youngest boys in the group, they are apparently unaware of their inevitable fate.

"Since the four of you lived closely to Rin, it must have been one heck of a girly activity that a guy cannot stomach watching it very long." Piko assumes judging from their reactions.

"What the… Are these a bunch of Betamax tapes? How ancient! What are we going to watch, something like an entire Bible condensed on film?" Nero asks skeptically, picking a couple of tapes up.

Being the richest male who always has the latest gadgetries within his reach, he couldn't believe anybody still owns any Betamaxes. His eyes pop even wider when he sees Rin pull out from the bag the Betamax unit itself and a… 'a rewinder'!? He gasps in his thoughts, open-mouthed.

"You are talking about 'Rin', Nero. You know her tastes." Miku reminds him.

Lifting one, Piko reads the title, "Episode 104 – A clinic that doesn't need angels" then his jaw drops.

Quivering, "Are…Are t…these ancient n-naughty videos _for girls_ from your _grandmother's_ heirloom!?" Nero wheezes whilst dropping the tapes.

He and Piko turn white in shock glancing to the other boys who were all groaning in complete misery and not looking their way.

His guess and the two boys' faces make Rin grin quite broadly that it made them both shudder.

Impulsively, Nero clings and clutches Lenka whilst Piko enclasps Olivia. "I-I… I don't want anything to do with your grandmother's stash of p-p…" Piko stammers in apprehension.

In his grip, Olivia blinks innocently as she appears puzzled about the conversation.

Believing that it is what they think it is too, "I am not watching those, Rin! How classless can you get? And you're going to lower us to _your_ level? Grouse! Come on little brother, Piko and Olivia, I won't allow you three to lose your innocence and be traumatized on her behalf." Neru, Nero's older sister, remarks in disgust as she takes the three youngest members of the group away from the picnic table.

"What do you mean by ' _naughty videos for girls'_ , Nero?" Olivia queries him unknowingly with a pestering curiosity that wouldn't let her rest her mind.

Jumping because the query was inquired on him, "It.. it's… g...y p….n" Nero stutters nervously whilst censoring the phrase, taking into consideration that she is the most innocent member of the group.

Hurriedly covering her ears behind her, "Don't tell her! Lots of girls get addicted to those gut-churning comics, novels or animations. I don't want my Olivia to become a dirty-minded, g*y po*n-addicted wench like them!" Piko alerts Nero in full alarm whilst also censoring the phrase.

"Don't be silly, Nero my love. It isn't." Lenka says whilst giggling at their expressive reactions.

Miku giggles too at the two innocent boys' jittery response. "That's right. No need to be alarmed."

"Are you sure, Lenka and Miku? Rin may be pulling another prank on us again. I rather have the boys be our fashion models or makeover test subjects than let them be traumatized with ancient lubricity." Neru queries suspiciously.

After hearing the words _models_ and _test subjects_ , Nero and Piko aren't the only boys whose faces turn white. Len cusses, Mikuo grimaces, Oliver facepalms and Rinto gulps nervously at the prospect of being photographed in feminine ensembles with embarrassing poses, all of them thanking that Neru wasn't the girl's decider. They huddle up and think of a strategy to outmaneuver them.

When they have decided, "Girls, isn't there a way for you to let Olivia be the pastime decider instead?" Rinto persuades them nicely.

"We will even make it up to 3 activities of her choice as penalty if you only let her decide." Piko chimes in immediately to be more enticing.

Completely taking the bait, "Three activities? That deal is quite a catch, guys. Sure!" Lenka agrees ecstatically.

"I'm fine with it too." Miku consents willingly too, smiling kindly at figuring out their harmless scheme.

"I don't mind letting Olivia decide, her suggestions earlier sound fun, dreamy and magnetic." Neru also concurs with interest.

"WTF!? NO! We all agreed that _I_ will decide!" Rin flatly refuses and protests in outrage.

Surprised, Olivia glances at them for the sudden appeal. "Why would you want to swap Rin as decider for me, boys?"

"We voted on it and you won unanimously." Mikuo says cordially.

"For the obvious reason that you are kind, considerate and wouldn't compel us on a tedious, embarrassing or time-consuming pastime, dear sweet sister." Oliver muses frankly, recalling earlier that she just suggested for them all to play her favorite online game or to practice flight/hovering skills in the night's skies together for _only_ 15 minutes.

"Oh crap! Dude, shut up!" Nero whispers whilst covering his mouth right away.

"What was that? Repeat that again, Omiku! I obligate you to say it to my face. WHY!?" Rin demands with a pout, frowning intensely for their desire to swap her.

Irritably pointing to her face, "Because we don't like _you_ OR your utterly dumb, notoriously inconsiderate and, most of all, absolutely _lengthy_ 'suggestions'! We want Olivia to decide so that everyone will be fine and happy with it!" Len says with all his patience drained.

"I WON THE HONOR OF SELECTING OUR NEXT PARTY ACTIVITY SO DEAL WITH IT, LOSER!" Rin retorts but still grins at his expense. Then Rin compels them once more to pay attention on the items on the table.

After distributing each member a comic book, novel volume and directing an update link on their smartphones, Rin makes them sit around the center of the party venue on their respective sofas and sets up the unit to the large screen TV for viewing.

"Great! An entire evening reading and watching a marathon of old cartoons whilst browsing about it in both ancient published works and online." Len remarks sarcastically with Mikuo, Oliver and Rinto groaning at their hard luck.

"Is it really that horrible, guys?" Nero and Piko ask them.

"No, it isn't guys. It is a coming-of-age, romance novel, comics, animation and other collective prose. All have different adaptations but have the same admirable main character. It's old but it's really good." Lenka assures them again.

Lifting her iPad and smartphone, "On contraire, not all of these are old! There are new adaptations or variations regularly. Let's watch it while skimming through the books and new stories online." Rin informs them about the latest news on the novel, comics, animation and various written prose.

Taking a seat and lifting a book, "Candy Candy?" Olivia reads the novel's title whilst Piko, Neru and Nero glance at the distributed items handed to them.

Eying the book handed to her, "By the title itself, it sounds so suspiciously _naughty_. If there's anything about ZYXXX or whatever dirty in here, I swear I am going to beat the crap out of you, Rin! We are with our SP children(-) for God's sake!" Neru warns her threateningly.

"Since Lenka said that it isn't, maybe it's a confectioneries or cooking based novel." Nero tries to be less suspicious, taking into account that Lenka likes it and is talented in both baking and cooking.

"Well, it seems like it's wholesome enough to read and watch with our SP progenies(-). There are suggestive hints in the modern updates of the reading compartment and new videos but it's nothing drastic. If it comes to those scenes, we just skip those parts the story. The first edition of the animation has been tapered for children's viewing, other revised promotional works and videos however have a bit of fade-to-black to sensitive adult scenes.

Hmm… I see. Wow Rin, I guess you're interested in something educational after all. According to this, it is both a factual and fictional collection of various prose and literary works. It is more on romance but has a few accurate, positive historical and religious content. Some works even teaches from introduction to intermediate lessons about varied sorts of management, medicine and good public relations that helps readers develop good interpretative skills." Piko informs them after he skims an information on his iPad and flips through the pages of an old book's volume.

"Wow, what a commendable review! Don't you think so Athrylith(-) honey?" Olivia remarks in admiration whilst she cradles their spherical bundle of joy and pet blizzard leash creature.

"It sure is, Mommy. This is kind of interesting." Athrylith agrees in accordance whilst flipping the pages of the comic book that Rin handed him.

"I'll give it a shot since it impresses Olivia and Athrylith for as long as we skip the inappropriate, mature scenes for our SP offsprings' sake. " Piko smiles and kisses her after he sees Olivia seemingly interested. Then he presses her, their SP child and pet against him in a cuddle.

"Let's give it a shot too then. Since it's for girls, Veilchenblau might appreciate it. Won't you, precious? " Nero caves in as well whilst he tickles his thrilled SP daughter in his SP partner's embrace.

"Ok Papa, let's give it a shot too because the heroine is pretty. I wish I'll be as pretty as her." Veilchenblau replies as she happily shows the page of the comic book she's skimming.

Thinking carefully whilst looking at his own SP daughter who is interestedly reading a comic book volume, "You're right, guys. I guess we can just get it over with. At least, reading the latest literary works doesn't induce sleep compared to watching the ancient animation." Mikuo decides to just deal with it as he remembers that he never did pay much attention to the informative side of the pastime.

"We shall be watching something utterly unfit for men so I hope you won't become too effeminate after this." Oliver remarks whilst he grins at his SP son who is hovering beside him, his belle and sibling SP child.

"F-F-Father! What are you saying!? I like girls not boys! In fact, I think I'll _admire_ this pretty heroine, but, I do wish I can draw as good as this remarkable artistic style." James stammers as his sweat drops whilst showing the comics handed to him.

Giggling, "Don't worry James, your father is just teasing you. I hope you wouldn't be too bored, Joyance dear." Miku says as she smooches and embraces him and his brother.

"I'll just watch it silently and be good, mother." Joyance answers very uninterestedly, not even touching the comics.

"I'll make us some coffee and energy drinks then." Rinto says with a smile after handing his SP child Prince to his partner Neru.

"Father, may we eat some of Aunt Rin's chocomango jelly-pudding(*) whilst we watch and browse, please?" Prince requests as he temporarily stops tinkering with his little high-tech gadget.

Asking their SP parents as well, "Oh I want some too please." "Please Mommy, Daddy, may I?" the other SP children request to eat the scrumptious delicacy.

"Sure you may, kids. That's the spirit everyone! But I'm warning you boys, whoever falls asleep first shall wake up with a lot of semi indelible make-up." Rin chuckles as she helps Rinto and the others prepare the desert and drinks.

And so...

"ZZZZzzzZZZzzzzZZZZzzzz..." Nero and Piko are now far, far away in Snoozeland as they lean against their SP partners on separate chaise lounges near the middle of the party venue.

"Happens to first timers all the time. We voted for Nero to become knocked-out first. Pay up!" Mikuo says in triumph whilst Len and Oliver toss him and Rinto the cash.

"Grr! That lowly blader! I could have sworn he was about to drop on his face first... *yawn!" Oliver mumbles irritably whilst rubbing his glossy eyes from forcing them to remain open. He lounges on the divan beside his belle after kissing her and then closes his eyes.

Whispering as she checks on them, "James? Joyance? Hm… they fell asleep too." Miku notices her two winged SP sons also snoozing on the fluffy carpet in front of them. She lifts them up each with one arm and decides to let them rest alongside her.

Turning around, she couldn't help by gain a gentle smile at seeing her beau resting peacefully with a very angelic countenance. Tenderly, she kisses him on the lips, carefully leans him comfortably to nestle beside her and the SP offsprings and then she views the show in tranquility.

"Looks like male SP children aren't exempted from catching this sleep inducing pastime." Rinto says rubbing his eyes whilst gently stroking Prince on his lap who also fell asleep. Noticing an unfinished bowl of Rin's jelly-pudding with him, he finishes the contents and places the bowl aside. Then he sits beside Neru who is preoccupied watching the show.

"You can say that again." Mikuo replies as he gulps an entire bucket of coffee, munches on VREs, HSSes and jelly-pudding whilst nestling beside Rin and Winner on their seat.

"*Yawn!" Len yawns next after Oliver fell asleep and then groans from a slight headache.

He catches sight of Olivia who is now free from Piko's loosened embrace so he takes the opportunity to squeeze next to her and enclasp her in his arms.

"Athrylith fell asleep right before Piko did and even Snakey too, see guys? If I'm suspicious, I'll say this show has a hypnotic effect on boys." Olivia says as she strokes the SP child and the glacial pet seated on Piko's lap at the left side of the chaise lounge.

Looking to the right, "Looks like you're about to fall asleep too. Does your head hurt, Len?" she queries upon noticing him falter out of balance.

"Huh? Ugh, sorry… Why does this keep happening every time we marathon this show? It is as if this is a…." He struggles to sit comfortably whilst holding his head to grasp any information.

Olivia wonders too. Looking around, she notices Mikuo and Rinto have now also reclined peacefully on their respective settees leaning beside their SP partners and children. Nero and Oliver are clearly asleep much earlier than they were.

Lenka, Miku, Neru, Rin and the two SP daughters are so deeply absorbed watching the show that they are not even blinking. It appears they are all mesmerized by it.

Abruptly, she overhears Len whisper one of his _nullification skills._ Weakly, he shifts her head to face him. Then with what is seemingly left of his fortitude, he presses his lips on hers. After a couple of seconds, a visible glint flickers and shrouds Olivia then it dissipates. Afterwards, he too crashes into her embrace and fell into a deep slumber.

"Len, what's happening? Are you alright? Piko, wake up!" Olivia says touching his forehead in case he is ill. Then she tries to wake Piko up but he didn't budge at the slightest.

She looks around in the party venue again. The girls are immobile staring at the screen catatonically. She calls for their attention but they didn't respond. The boys are all slumbering beside them as if they have been so exhausted and required sleep desperately.

Upon impulse, she stands up from her seat, hurries in front of the TV and video unit and switches them off. She shrieks when the appliances eerily didn't shut down after many tries.

She then grasps for the appliances' cords and unplugs the entire connection. The sounds disperse but the brightness from the images blares intensely as if it wasn't a standard entertainment set.

Stumbling back on her bottom, she scrambles back to the divan.

Out of inexplicable fear, she clutches on both boys at the opposite sides of her and hugs them by each arm tightly as the deafening soundlessness creeps around her.

Shuddering for feeling so left alone, 'What's happening? Piko… Len... please wake up. I'm scared. I feel something's dreadfully ominous in the vicinity and I don't know if I can defend you all by myself.' Olivia panics in her thoughts whilst sensing the strangeness hidden and mixed within the surroundings intensify.

Whilst hoping that someone wakes up or snaps out from catatonic state, she glances at the bright light on the turned off flat screen and shudders when she sees it slowly blurs into a smoldering red haze. The eerie haze emits and rapidly propels numerous rays towards her.

"AAAAAAaaaaahhhhh! ! ! !" She screams upon being hit harshly but the emissions were absorbed into her and barely harmed her. After what happened, she realises that a glinting luminescence enveloping her entire body protected her.

 _Telepathically sending her a message..._  
'Olivia… No matter how much I try, I cannot open my eyes or even move any part of my body from this sleeping state. I think there is a scourge's subordinate lurking around the area and has caused this. Kindly use your immunity from its curse to find and annihilate it. You can do it. You are strong! Don't be afraid for I promise I will always be with you…' Piko notifies her. His 14 blades in orb forms appear and hover around her in assistance to her mission.

 _Also telepathically sending her a message...  
_ 'Olivia... I'm in the same ordeal, I cannot awake no matter how much I persevere. What I just gave you with the kiss earlier is a _curse-nullification barrier_ to protect you from being mesmerized like the other girls. The enemy will never be able to captivate you if it attempts to do so again. Don't worry for I will always be with you, rest assured…. _'_ Len informs her. Afterwards, Cryfaf, his glistering blade in orb form comes forth to assist her.

The fifteen orbs expand, resume to their original forms and await her commands.

'I love you!' She hears Piko and Len's fading message reverberate simultaneously.

'I love you too and I vow that I will save everyone.' She agrees after gaining courage from their words. She kisses them, then stands up and transforms into her battle armor.

She searches high and low around the area with the help of the 15 blades assisting her but she found no trace of the scourge's subordinate or any clues on how to dispel the curse.

The last place she could think of where it is hiding is on the other side of the blurs and haze of the eerie screen.

Darting it with a fierce face and with a deep breath, she leaps into it fearlessly.

-Back on the otherworldly realm's beach-

Miku ends her concocted prose for now.

"Aha! Why are you writing about us?" Someone remarks in a seemingly menacing and teasing manner.

"Eep!" Miku squeaks when she realises Rin has snuck up behind her who was skimming through the prose. She darts her a frown whilst grasping her laptop tightly, securing that Rin wouldn't snatch it away to show her work to the others.

After doing so, she notices her looking away and quite distracted from her previous mischievous scheme. "Hey! Let me ride in one of those too," Rin calls out towards Nero and Mikuo who were about to embark on mystically-materialised dune buggies with their SP progenies.

Breathing out a breath of relief as Rin leaves her alone, Miku resumes back to her own leisure activity.

' _Hm... I don't have a title for this one. Oh well… I guess I'll leave that as is for now._ '

Then she stands and heads towards where her winged SP progenies are frolicking to check on them.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Romantic Breaker Novel Characters: Age (oldest to youngest) and relationships

Mikuo (16) – Miku and Omiku Angelus' older brother; he is 10 months older than his siblings; Rin's longtime boyfriend

Rinto (16) – Lenka's older twin brother; Len and Rin's first cousin; Neru's chosen suitor/aspiring boyfriend

Lenka (16) – Rinto's twin sister; Nero's aspiring girlfriend; Len and Rin's first cousin

Neru (16) – Nero's older sister; Rinto's aspiring girlfriend

Rin (16) – Len's older twin sister; Mikuo's longtime girlfriend; Rinto and Lenka's first cousin

Len (16) – Rin's twin brother; Olivia's soi-disant boyfriend; Rinto and Lenka's first cousin

Miku (16) – Mikuo and Omiku Angelus' sister; she is 3 days older than Omiku; Oliver's girlfriend

Oliver (16) – christened as Omiku Angelus being Mikuo and Miku's younger foster brother; Miku's boyfriend

Nero (15) – Neru's younger brother; Lenka's chosen suitor/aspiring boyfriend

Piko (15) – only single child in the group; Olivia's acknowledged boyfriend

Olivia (15) – Oliver's full-biological younger sister, she is 7 months younger than him; Piko's acknowledged girlfriend; Len's irrésolu girlfriend

* * *

Informative _Romantic Breaker_ Footnotes:

(+1) **Referred to Romantic Breaker (all Arcs)** Rin is considered as the infamous pranks queen of the group of eleven. Her reputation is known not only throughout town but globally for she captures footage of her mischievous escapades and uploads it in her social media site accounts.

(…) **Referred to Romantic Breaker (Arc2~Arc4) starting on chapters 13 & 14 **After Arc 1, Len finally embraces his new self that he has been concealing for 3 years to which he then resolves to learn and utilize his abilities. (An Entity requires to use his abilities frequently as the same as a standard human Earthling requires to breathe, eat, etc.) He transformed their somewhat fun-lacking summery party venue in the middle of his family's vast fields into an amazingly breathtaking wintry party venue.

(+) **Referred to Romantic Breaker Arc 3 chapter 32** – Len discovered that he possessed 'Vast-Entity Knowledge' that enables him to gather information from his entity self's wisdom which also comprises of detecting a person's past experience.

Nero mentioned _someone like you_ specifying that:

Len is an 'Entity', a godlike being who possesses vast abilities in his particular field of elemental attributes, usually glacier related but also possesses a wide range of various non-elemental abilities.

Nero also meant someone similar to Piko, Oliver or Olivia since the four of them are all top powerful **otherworldly ability-possessors** and are _NOT standard human beings_ as revealed in Romantic Breaker Arc 1 (Len), Arc 2 (Piko), Arc 3 (Olivia) and Arc 4 (Oliver).

But unlike Len, the three of them are innate or are born with extraordinary abilities in relation to their specified race. (Piko being revealed as amongst the infamous Cosmic Blader race whilst Oliver and Olivia from his people's longtime adversary, the Abysslan race. –In other words, people born from other realms) whilst Len was imbued by a dormant entity which now resides deep within his soul (refer to Arc1-c11 for Len; Arc2-c17.5 for Olivia; Arc2-c21 for Oliver and Arc4-c42/43 for Piko).

In addition and comparable to the three, Len also possesses an unlimited supply of MPs or **_mystical potency_** which is necessary for skill utilization. Piko, Olivia and Oliver however vaguely relies on their choice of supposed _MP chargers_ : anything chocolate for Piko and Olivia; chunky cookie butter for Oliver.

(-) **Referred to Romantic Breaker (all Arcs)**

SP progenies/offsprings are the group's _allegorical and mysterious Science Project children_ in forms of spheres that were issued to them by their eccentric teacher advisor, Professor Kamui, who is also a top astrobiophysicist.

 **The SP children are as follows** :

 **Athrylith** – Piko and Olivia's SP son (with flight ability – wingless, Arc4c46)  
 **Joyance** – Len and Miku's SP son (with flight ability – glacial winged, Arc4c39)  
 **Winner** – Mikuo and Rin's SP daughter  
 **Prince** – Rinto and Neru's SP son  
 **Veilchenblau** – Nero and Lenka's SP daughter  
 **James** – Omiku Angelus' SP son; later became Oliver and Miku's SP son (with flight ability – golden winged, Arc4c41)

They appear to be an extra large egg at first (Arc1) but then grows, becomes mobile (Arcs2&3) and then later can transform into full-size 15-16 year old human forms (Arc4).

The SP offsprings were issued to pairs with the exception of Omiku Angelus. In his former college, the scientists do not consider Professor Kamui's coupling theory of progressing/raising the SP progenies therefore half of the specimens were issued to have only a single parent. In half a week, most of them with a single parent perished; and at the end of the week, all of them expired except for one.

To their surprise despite the fact that he is without a partner, Omiku Angelus is the only student with a live SP child after seven days.

Therefore as instructed by the theoretical analyzers in the university, he was immediately transferred to the university where Professor Kamui is working, who is also conducting the same research, believing that he is the most reputable scientist handling the study. ( **further clarified in Arc 5 Chapter 52** )

In Arc 4, Omiku Angelus is revealed as really Abyssmal Prince Oliver, Olivia's full-biological older sibling and a royal young knight from their true homeland, the Abyss Realm.

Later in Arc 4, he seduces Miku to be his lover and SP partner since she and Len have officially ended their relationship with the minor intention of James' survival thus making Miku the SP mother to two winged SP children and ensuring James' guaranteed extended lifespan.

(*) **Referred to Romantic Breaker Arc2~4**

 **Chocomango Jelly-turned-Pudding** Rin's homemade original recipe desert (Arc1c19) comprises of homegrown and handmade chocolates in mango jelly which is molded into a sculpture but later was reduced into a pudding for losing its gelling consistency.

As it became apparent to their SP parents, every SP child favors nourishing themselves with Rin's bizarre, grotesquely disfigured handmade snack above all other food items or dessert prepared for them as meals (as mentioned by Lenka in Arc3c33).

In Arc5c52, the reason why it is so is discovered and elucidated by Oliver with his keen sense of observation.

It is revealed that SP children's _rapid advancement_ were provided for _unintentionally_ because of the dessert's ingredients: mango fruits planted, grown and harvested by Len and cacao fruits which trees were altogether selected, planted, harvested and then made into homemade/handmade chocolates by Len, Olivia and Piko.

Consuming the dessert guarantees an SP child's sure extended existence.

 **Other Words / Phrases terminologies**  
 **HP** means health percentage (tells a person's health condition and willpower); 'Life'  
 **MP** means **m** ystical potency/ **p** ercentage (tells a person state of supernatural ability); 'Soul'  
 **VRE** means **v** igor **r** estoration **e** dible orbs (restores a moderate to great amount of HP and minimal MP) It looks like a luminous light blue cookie and it tastes absolutely delectable. It is cold but it doesn't give the consumer any ailments from eating chilled treats. It can heal minor cuts, wounds, injuries and illnesses.  
 **HSS** or **h** eal **s** pectrum **s** phere (These are similar to Len's vigor-restoration edibles/ VREs, only that they are healing items materialised by Piko. VREs tastes like exceptionally luscious frozen cookie dough whilst HSSs are comparable to chewy candy coated chocolate. VREs are as big as regular size meat bun to as small as cookies whilst HSS are bite-size or candy-size small.)  
 **EEWG** simply means, **E** ntity **E** nhanced **W** ar **G** ames.

* * *

This is a sequel.

Read _Romantic Breaker_ _novel_ here for convenience: www . inkitt stories /34652

This is original fiction but the character names are _based_ from vocaloids.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

-Frolicking amongst the waves-

The rapture through her creative writing is suddenly set with obstacles whilst being on the mystical shores of their chosen island realm for their day's excursion.

 _'This isn't good. Suddenly I feel the world around me is whirling.'_

Miku goes headlong as large waves gush colliding and smashing against her. Struggling on her knees, she wobbles up the surface whilst trying to dodge the brewing dizziness alongside the incessant splashes of the water around her. Whilst coughing out some of the fluid that choked her, she clambers away further from the depth. Trying to calm her nagging wits down, she allows her body to crash on the nearest dry and soft sand, mulling over why it happened.

 _'I believed this is probably because I have spent so many years in hiatus from my pastime. It wouldn't be a surprise that all the incoming afflatuses and ideas that come barging in my mind overwhelm my state of composure at any random spur of the moment. I have so many plots bunnies in my head that they actually feel they are gnawing on my brain! However, this is a time for more important things. I am looking after everyone's SP progenies and altogether formulating log reports for our weeklong science project. It is only fair to volunteer to do this task solo and offer them their alone-time in exchange for mine earlier. Rin and Lenka went out exploring on the elevations individually, Mikuo and Nero are riding around sightseeing separately farther in the island in their own selected sandy regions, Rinto and Neru are away treasure hunting somewhere in the center of the tropical forests, Oliver compelled Olivia to go train her mystical abilities with him refusing to take her no for an answer, Len offered them to train in another realm with him and of course Piko refused to leave her side so he tagged along with them. This job of monitoring is supposed to be a piece of cake since all the SP progenies can practically take care of themselves but I'm am getting such a headache. No, I still must look out for them. So relax… perk up… don't let them feel worried about you…'_

"Mother, are you alright? Did those waves hit you hard?" James, in his human form, draws closer to check on her. "Oh no, you look so pale! Hold on, I'll get you some medicine and fresh water." The glinting golden star on his forehead flickers anxiously whilst he gently guides her towards the umbrella and mat that she was previously resting on a few meters away.

"Wait. Let me attempt to create a VRE for her instead." Joyance, also in his adolescent form, prepares to do the favor. The glistering icy blue star on his forehead blares as he concentrates on his mystical task. Cupping his hands together to mimic his SP father's skill, his perseverance soon brings fruition when he successfully materialises a single VRE (vigor restoration edible). Then he lets the edible orb sit on her palm which Miku admires for a second before she takes a couple of bites to replenish her homeostasis.

"I'm fully recovered now, boys. Don't worry. I just had a headache and it's gone. Thank you." She assures them cheerfully with a loving smile.

"This is not a standard Earth's beach after all. The unexpected may happen." The boy with the icy blue star on his forehead gazes at the distance of the otherworldly realm's shore, muttering this solemnly, "I'm sorry if I'm not as mystically-capable as father to change the pH level or the flow of those currents… I wish I was stronger…" then instantly he reverts back into spherical form from the skill's deducted cost of his MP.

Joyance is new to employing the extraordinary ability after all, therefore it is understandable that he didn't utilise Len's extension of shared MP (mystical potency) with him. It would have aided him in his effort to accomplish the skill greatly without resulting to any exhaustion if he did, but he chose not to and used the ability with the use of his own power. Amongst all the SP progenies, Joyance has the most pride –for in terms of fighting for his right to live their prearranged existence independently, he works the hardest.

The now spherical SP child feels a couple of arms embrace him warmly. "Don't be sorry, dear. Look at this. See?" Showing him the unfinished chilled treat in her hand, "It works just as the original but to me, it displays more luminescence and it tastes so much better than his. I'm so proud of you." Miku praises him for relying in his own resources, cuddling him gently.

"You're too kind mother… but… I know my place." Joyance murmurs exhaustedly. "I'm going to take a nap now... See you later..." Wrapping his glacial wings around himself, the SP progeny snoozes in her arms to regenerate his strength. Smiling, Miku tucks him in a soft blanket beside her on the mat. Heeding her attention to the other winged boy, "Would you like to rest as well, James?"

"No mother, I have no need to. I didn't do anything strenuous that could fatigue me back to a sphere. I hope you are all right now, but just to be sure, you should get some rest too. I want to go hang out with Athrylith and the others. May I?" James asks her intently whilst looking at the direction where his friends are spending their spare time.

"Of course, you may. Have a great time, James. I'll come and check on you and the others once your brother awakes." Miku affably consents him to go and enjoy himself.

When he has gone, Miku clutches for her and Len's SP journal and jots down the newest entry concerning Joyance's condition. Next, she takes hers and Oliver's SP journal and logs in about James' wellbeing during that hour. She also takes down notes regarding the other SP children's welfare and their selected activities, plastering a sticky note on each of the other teams' SP journals.

At a shallow distance is a cluster of trees resembling mangroves with most having their roots immersed in the clear water whilst others are halfway submerged.

-Over there-

Where the other SP children, in their human forms, are occupying themselves…

"What strange-looking fluffy ants. This big one is coconut-green in colour and that bigger one is black and white," Veilchenblau points to the atypical critters on the sand in front of her. Whilst she preoccupies herself with demolishing her sand empire, "Oh really?" Winner grabs the black and white one and places it on the other SP girl's shoulder. "Eeeeek!" Veilchenblau shrills in panic and dashes away to remove the bewildered bug off her. Running after her, the emeraude star on Winner's forehead glitters merrily whilst she laughs to her heart's content.

Veilchenblau bumps into Prince who was busy taking photographs by the scenic shoreline area. "What in the… Heeey!" Upon collision, his iPhone springs off his hands and quickly submerges in the waves about three feet deep away. "I'll get it!" Athrylith quickly offers to rescue the sinking smartphone, diving on impulse where it sunk. Unbeknownst to him, his garment got caught on the intertwining branches of one of the clustered trees, leaving it floating there.

Hastily and with a grin, Winner seizes the SP boy's apparel and dashes back on dry sand, rambunctiously cackling. "Hey! Give that back!" The unclad SP child raises his hands in ire, pounding against numerous of the waterborne trees' stems. "Athrylith, my phone!" Prince gasps in alarm, trying to get hold of it after it just rammed through a tree's main trunk.

"Hi, guys! What's going on? Hmm?" James appears before them shortly, wondering why Winner is taking cover behind him. Veilchenblau clambers up in front of him after her descent and begs him, "James! Please! Get this off me! Quick!" Trembling, she points to the black and white insect which has crawled from her right shoulder to her collarbone.

Veilcheblau is about to cry when she feels a set of hands grip her by each elbow from behind. "Give my damn shorts back!" Athrylith yells at the other SP girl from behind her, using her as a shield to hide his bareness. Replying from behind James, "No!" Winner mischievously rejects, also utilising him as a meat shield and then she inserts the wrung out swimwear in the backside of her bikini. "You're trying to force my hand. Don't make me come at you. Give it!" The silver star on his forehead sparks impatiently. "You need clothes? Here!" Winner rips Veilchenblau's top off and hurls it at him.

O_ _O

It smacks Athrylith right in the face, petrifying James wide-eyed and stunned at the display before him as Winner makes her clear get away. Unable to move her arms, Veilchenblau shrieks frenetically for the insect crawls even much more eagerly about and around her upper extremities which revolted her. Letting her arms go, Athrylith shoves Veilchenblau to James making the insect leap away as he snatches the shred off his face to wrap his important parts. Afterwards, he angrily scrambles after Winner who just commandeered a dune buggy. She speedily drives away, raising his swimwear on its rear pole like a flag.

"That's my girl!" Rin hollers on top of a rock at a far distance where she climbed upon interest, taping what her SP child just plotted to prank the others. Whilst laughing out loud, her footing gives way which made her plummet from the height she is perched on, resulting to a huge splash on the harmless awaiting currents below. She arises from the depths all covered in slimy sea plants, looking so side-splitting.

With both her arms and legs clamping around his neck and waist, "Oh James, that was scary and it felt so ewwy. And I think it bit me too. Huhuhuh..." Veilchenblau sobs in his arms, squeezing tightly against him. Her rosy star flickers during her dismay. Utterly immobilized by the softness, James is so crimson-faced that he barely remembered to conceal them both up within his wings to hide the disturbing spectacle. His golden star coruscates simultaneously with his rapid heartbeat in his timidity as they straddle on the warm sand.

As Prince inspects his iPhone for any damages, "Oh good, my gadget still works just fine. Phew!" The auburn star on his forehead gleams in his relief whilst recording the entire scene that just happened, not paying attention.

-Back on the mat-

Miku muffles her mouth to subdue her audible giggling after witnessing the hilarious scene. She glances at the slumbering one beside her and feels relieved she didn't wake him up.

In her possession are all the other team's SP journals which she gladly attaches a post-it note on each informing about the occurrence during that early morning. She is discreetly texting right now to ask Prince to send her a copy of what he just unnoticeably taped. He sends her a copy shortly which she intends to share to the other SP parents.

Thinking deeply, ' _Whenever those stars on their foreheads glisten, it surely meant something…_ ' she believes they are an essential reminder about the professor's research.

After that thought, her hand glisters for a fraction of a second. Barely able to noticed it, she assumes it was just an effect of the sun's rays that shone on her SP rings.

As she was preparing to send the others a message together with the attached copy of the video, her attention heeds to another option on her laptop. Involuntarily, she opens a blank document and stares at the empty page, thinking for a second, ' _Hm... why not? I will probably not submit to typing ballyhoos anyway but just anything that comes into mind.'_

-Later-

Whilst taking a hearty stroll along the beach...

"Huh? Eww! Oh what's that horrible smell!?" Miku's eyes bulge watery altogether covering her nose, and then she notices him suddenly slink there, "Oh it's you, Oliver! What in the world? Peeheww!"

As he enclasps her tightly from behind, "Just… let me… hold onto you… for a bit…" he murmurs whilst he squeeses her, looking a tad worn out and leaning his drenched and clammy body on hers.

Afterwards he scowls peering to the side, "Ugh! I _never_ want to go through _that_ again! It is because of Len's idiocy! How could you have even thought of bringing us over there for Olivia's training?" Oliver scoffs irritably.

"Well _you_ said you wanted to train in _any_ tribulation realm nearly as challenging as Winterdomain so I just selected _any_ out of a hat!" Len sneers at him far more crossly, emerging beside Miku after he did. Miku once again feels the sudden need to screen her nostrils, "Len, you stink! What in the..or WHERE in the world have you all been training?!" she gawps at the thought of them battling in a sewage wasteland or inside a septic tank realm.

Slinking next after them, "Olivia, we're here now." Piko checks on her and tries to soothe her and then he glowers at Len, shooting him the query, "We are, aren't we?"

Flabbergasted, Miku slaps her hands over her nose once again. She couldn't believe that even Piko too is in the same restless irritable state as the two boys are, and apart from that, he absolutely _reeks_ as horrendously as much as they do!

Taking a closer look at Olivia next, "How was your training Olivia, was it that hard?" Miku queries her, despite having nostrils that are actually committing suicide.

Olivia is silent, her eye twitches once. "Huh? Oh… hi Miku! It… was… Y…es? …? Did we… just got back…? Oh, we're back! I… hope… ehehe…" She replies incompletely, clearly unnerved but she continues, "I am… sorry Miku… I am just… desperately… trying to dodge… something discomposing out of my mind. …"

"Wait, was that discomposing or _decomposing_?" Miku impatiently snaps the query at the boys and not on her, who looked unspeakably mortified.

Having the need to be forceful, "Earlier this morning, you told me that you were all going to train her in another realm to season her with her abilities. So how was it, guys?" Miku interrogates them almost irately, she practically needs to insert each index finger deep in each of her nostrils as she did so - for she couldn't even breathe!

The boys appear they are almost paranoid and seem not to hear her. She notices them scrutinising the surroundings thoroughly, as if they are lost or inspecting if they are really in the _right_ realm. They all look absolutely grubby, the apparels they have on are in poor condition and completely soaked in some kind of gunk until at last it hits her like ton of bricks. Worse than that, one of them is tightly hugging her! She finally realises that the stains and blotches that covered all over their clothes and even on their every exposed body parts are actually resembling... _'Oh no! Yuck!'_ Nearly fainting and gagging, she immediately unclasps from Oliver, speedily races further away from their stench and crazily feasts on the fresh _breathable_ air.

Olivia becomes silent again, glimming at a empty space, apparently disoriented.

Feeling pity for her, ''Boys, answer me now! WHAT happened over there? Oh my God, she looked so traumatised!" Miku persists asking again, growing hagridden.

The three boys too suddenly convert into a deep state of silence and begin having twitching eyes whilst also standing stunned-motionless, and also staring at an empty space just like the spaced-out girl.

None of them is able to tell her anything.

-Much later-

Oliver is rambling by the mystical shore when he comes across Miku sleeping soundly on her stomach on her beach mat. Accompanying her are her two SP progenies whom are also slumbering peacefully. With her laptop and notebook facing her, she has a hand slightly grazed on both the gadget and pad. It's apparent she was writing or proofreading her literary work when she dozed off.

In their selected corners of the seaside, his friends and their SP children are also peacefully having a siesta that afternoon in their own respective beach towels, umbrella or hammock within short distances away. Everyone is evidently exhausted after a long morning full of captivating activities.

Accidentally noticing, on her laptop is a _recent_ literary prose and in her notebook seems a personal journal about what happened earlier.

Curious, he sits beside her and first skims through the journal entry in her notebook. After he is done reading, he carefully and slowly holds one of her hands so as not to wake her up and examines it in his. Pondering, he takes into consideration the part of her journal where she mentioned she noticed it somehow _gleamed_.

' _You are part Abysslan after all. It seems your otherworldly abilities are awakening.'_

After inferring this and setting the notebook aside, he pays heed on the laptop's shown document next and takes interest on the latest literary prose she had just finished.

-Reading the prose-

Chapter ?: The Dominion of Misfortune

Cramped somewhere in an oddly crowded territory...

"Where the hell are we? I detest this place! Hey dumbass entity! Lowly blader! Where are you!? And where is my sister!?" Olivers grumbles impatiently whilst scorching the random hands which are violating him.

Unable to move within the mob, "Brother, we are over here!" Olivia calls to him as the four of them wander in an unknown realm of _peculiar_ doppelgangers.

Flinching and slapping random hands off him, "Ugh! WHY are we even in this dumb doppelganger dump anyway? Why won't any of you summon a warp threshold home for us to get the hell out of here?!" Piko angrily compels the two who possess warp summoning abilities in their company, "There are so many douche-bag perverts fondling me. Aargh!" growling at the several defiling strangers.

Telling them a hunch, "I guess the scourge must have sent us another nuisance tribulation curse to interfere with our training. Ouch! Ah! Oh that hurts! Don't pinch me down there! No! Stop!" Olivia yelps from the unexpected pinches that presses her randomly as she obtained them from the gunky doppelganger crowd.

Rapidly striking them to oblivion, "YOU SCUM!" Len and Piko roar in fury as they smite Olivia's violators away from her.

"I feel guilty about leaving our SP children and tasks to Miku, Len. Can we please train again another day? Unlike earlier, this place feels like it has more people than land space itself now." Olivia begs him the request whilst being compressed within the mob. Some of them are pinching her cheeks, others are sniffing her hair whilst most of them are feeling various parts of her body.

Whilst training further and further in the realm, they find themselves encountering various docile yet horrendous crowds whom are evidently drawn to them for some unknown reason. They follow the four of them around like a bunch of star-struck groupies, distracting them from their objective of training against the strong hostile doppelgangers.

"We obliterated a lot of the aggressive ones but more and more of these annoying ones keep appearing and wanting to enshroud all around us. Though seemingly weak and harmless, these multiplying hordes are definitely _not_ our cup of tea! Quit stalling and start summoning the warp portal, Len!" Piko orders him as he enfolds Olivia within the sanctuary of his arms and intangible limbs.

"Don't you think I'm already trying that as we speak? Damn. My _summon warp portal ability_ is temporarily indisposed all of a sudden and I don't know why. We therefore have to overcome this wretched tribulation-inference without it. Just give me a minute to comprehend the situation and gather information from my _vast entity knowledge_. This might take some time so go scout the area for clues or something whilst waiting." Len notifies them exasperatedly as he materialises a barrier for himself to do his concentration in peace.

After some time wandering in their tribulation-interrupted training area…

Meeting back where they left Len, "Oh I really want to go home now. There are so many whispering doppelgangers in this bizarre realm hinting me to engage in gunky unmentionable acts. Plus those he-women doppelgangers who just attempted to squeese Piko's ass grabbed my front instead. And then when those who did that to me found out that I'm genuinely female and his lover, they death-glared fiercely and started yanking my every limb as if they wanted to tear me into shreds." Olivia glances around very much worriedly. The stalking crowd surrounding her is giving her highly envious stink-eyes.

Nestling her much closer, "I will break every bone in their scummy bodies if they ever try to lay a finger on you again." Piko hisses acidly unleashing a threatening aura that intimidated the random figures around them making the crowd step back away from them for a minute. Then with a deadly tendency, he whistles dispatching his 14 blades in tiny blade orbs to guard around them, commanding the weapons to decapitate those who will cross the line.

Hitting the hands of random defilers who are trying to grab his most private of areas, "I absolutely loathe this abyss! I just spotted my doppelganger self in this revolting abomination of an abyss and I cannot believe that distasteful doppelganger swings that way! I engaged in battle with him but when he was about to be defeated, he escaped! Ugh!" Oliver snorts in disgust, slugging the repulsive figures whom are pressing around him.

"Blast it! Why does my _summon warp portal ability_ have to go haywire now? When I was scouting around in search for clues on another way out, I keep getting myself in unnecessary ambushes and of course I had to scorch them into smithereens but then soon after, more of these stench-muggy weaklings appear and keep enshrouding me. I was so defiled I wanted to get out of here and take a bath! I miss Miku so much that I'm definitely into coition all night just to make up for this sickening experience." His eyes prominently blaze along with his glares but the doppelgangers present persist on fumbling about him. Oliver is so infuriated, he engulfs the gunky crew around him in a massive ball of flame. "Hurry up deciphering the information Len or else I reduce this entire abyss into ashes! I can no longer stomach it. I'm itching to slay them all!" He demands him.

As Len opens his eyes, one of them twitches in shock at what he first unfortunately seen. Grabbing his mouth whilst utterly nauseated, he loses his concentration as a number of figures press their drool-covered mouths on his, making him gag in dread. "Yuck! Take that you shits!" He summons huge frost spears that fall from the sky to strike the doubles bothering and surrounding all around him. "Ugh! Grouse!" With a quivering finger, "Umh, guys..." Len points to the direction that apparently diverted him from his previous ability-concentration. His friends notice him twitching-eyed and about-to-vomit repulsed.

Paying attention to what he is gawking at that distance, his three companions' jaws drop at the sight. "I can't believe those are… our teachers!" Piko, Olivia and Oliver scream in shock as they stumble upon doppelganger-Math Instructor Hiyama, doppelganger-Professor Kamui and doppelganger-Ace Teacher Namine as if blasted out with booze and are all on a stage pole-dancing with their most private of regions barely concealed. They nearly unable to hold the urge to throw up.

All of a sudden, "P..Piko… L..Len… I… I found… your doppelgangers in this distorted tribulation realm and they're… umh…" Olivia stutters shakily and almost blushing and then she points to a distant corner of what seems to be a jam-packed bar's vicinity where there are two busy figures. On catching their very sight, "UUUUUUGGGHHH! ~bbbbbbrrrrrrrhhhhhllll!~" Len and Piko retch in disgust, and then sure-fire they regurgitate on the floor.

"Ahahahahah! At least this abyss's doppelganger of me is not the only double who is homophile. Your sleazy doppelgangers are practically _married_ at that point. Bwahahahahahaahahahhh!" Taunting aloud, Oliver blusters condescendingly, almost dropping on the floor for excessively laughing.

Wide-eyed and inescapably absorbed, "I guess… in this distorted doppelganger realm… _Everyone is a homophile!_ My goodness Piko… Len… ~ _glimming absorbedly at the doubles~_ I can't believe you two looked… umh… rather good together _…_?" Olivia utters whilst nearly unblinking at the sight.

"Olivia don't say that! You know I'm not that kind of sordid filth. And stop ogling at them! I don't want you to get hooked on homo porn." Piko quickly covers her eyes despite still throwing up his throat clear.

Right after he threw up, Len immediately takes hold of Olivia's hands and right away smooches them excessively, "Olivia, I promise I will only marry you and not this shitty guy." Len promises her instantaneously. Abhorrently sickened, "As if I wanna marry you! And FYI, Olivia is marrying ME! And you're smudging your puke all over her hands!" Piko derides his madness whilst smacking his sticky hands away from hers.

"The both of you mucky tards stay away from my sister this instance!" Oliver rebukes them as they all dash further in the realm hopelessly trying to ditch the doubles but the docile yet violating crowds still catch up to them. Utterly exasperated, "Len, shall you _just_ get us out of this squalid hellhole _now_!? I don't care about overcoming this abyss's training any longer, even though we might obtain a prospective _level-gain_ from this! It's certainly revolting and downright disgusting! AAARGH! YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" He reminds him irritably and then he torches more pairs of violating hands grasping him on most parts of his body which most are from underneath.

"Some of them looked like they are developing back into their hostile appearances earlier. What if they actually do? They are so much more in number now than the ones we encountered earlier. Plus I believe we're no longer stepping on land anymore." Olivia mentions what she observed, fidgeting at what her feet are feeling.

Len, Oliver and Piko look down and then their eyes bulge at noticing they were actually stepping on random knocked-out doppelgangers. Some of which are the ones Oliver smoldered. The others are the ones which Piko's blades are slashing around to reduce the number that keep on enshrouding them. To make matters worse, they appear to be gradually regenerating with the conscious but exhausted ones trying desperately to reach up to grope them.

"I refuse to keep lingering in this abyss until those loathsome things actually think of constructing Miku, Rinto, Nero, Mikuo, Neru, Lenka or worse _Rin_ doubles. Len, get back to your skill concentration! We'll over for you." Oliver commands him.

Despite his abhorrence of both the molesters and his bossiness, Len hurriedly resumes to concentrate again whilst the others secure around him and their footing as they reduce their violators' number on the gunky, disturbing ground. Finally obtaining the required information from his otherworldly self, "WHAT THE FUCK!? Why the hell we can't? And why the fuck must this happen _now,_ you worthless piece of fucking shit!?" he grills his other self angrily. "My entity self just told me whilst we were attempting to accomplish of this curse-interference tribulation, it nullified our ability of summoning warp thresholds to prevent us from escaping in this realm."

"Well thank you so much for the _late_ report, Len. Would you get on to the important message if there is any?" Piko remarks sarcastically, shoving even more defilers away from him and Olivia. It seems to be a useless attempt to regain any steady land footing so he levitates them both to gain a sturdier stance. Flares engulf Oliver that also ascend him from his previous position.

Using his wings to hover, Len continues to inform them, "To be able to get out of here, we need to accomplish this task: we have to locate all our _exact duplicate doppelgangers_ , defeat them, liberate the Winterdomain ores energising them and let me fuse and detain the ores. Only after that can we use our _summon warp portal skills_ to get out."

"I already saw mine and you both already saw yours. Can you pinpoint where they are hidden now?" Oliver queries after that.

Promptly, Len scours the area utilising his _entity sight_ to locate the specific doubles who seemed to have disappeared farther away from the huge crowd. Spotting them, he immediately informs the two boys of their whereabouts.

With no delay, the three of them soar separately in different directions. In a blink of an eye, they aim to snatch the ores away from the already-located doubles, pummeling them in the process due to their obtained aversion.

Wide-eyed, Olivia is left to fend for herself panicking because they forgot they left her there floating by herself in their hurry to hunt and destroy their doubles. One from the crowd leaps and captures her. The doppelganger drags her down to lose her hovering stance. Beneath layers of them is an open chasm where her body hits the ground with a thud. Unearthing from all around her landing spot are numerous hands that restrained her arms and legs then sprawled her limbs, pinning her motionless. Suddenly, shock fills her for perceiving what stands before her. It is a huge newly transformed hostile doppelganger ready to do her no good. As the monstrosity lunges on her, she repeatedly wriggles in a frenzy to break away, encompassing herself in her abyssmal flares until finally one of her hands loosen from the vise grip. Then using her varied assail skills, she strikes the grimy evolved doppelganger with its mob from enshrouding all around her.

Thankfully, it didn't take long for the boys to accomplish their tours de force and deliver her from the torment.

Soaring back to their meeting place last, "It seems some of them are smarter than we thought. They conceal themselves amongst their weaker comrades whilst they evolve back into their strong hostile state before they come at us. Perhaps their douchebaggery is nothing more but a mere diversion for them to regain adequate time to fully recover and evolve into an even stronger state." Oliver assumes whilst scouring around the swarming nonaggressive doppelgangers, tossing Len the ore.

Catching it, Len combines all the three ores they found in his fist. "Since we found ours that leaves only Olivia's and then we can get out of here. No point in battling since it's probably a stalemate. They will only regenerate into numerous weaker ones that will pester and distract us until we lose our sanity. But somehow they are drawn to us for some other reason therefore it wouldn't be difficult to find the last one we're hunting."

"Since Olivia's female, then it is possible that her doppelganger is a male-ish woman in this dump. OK! Let's scout the area again. But let's stick together this time to protect her." Piko suggests in view of that.

Annoyed, "Who died and put _you_ in charge? I'm the one who is of higher birth around here so I'll be in charge! Your captured kind are only chattels to us Abysslan knights and are doomed to a hard-labored reformatory lifestyle. And take your unworthy hands off my sister!" Oliver scoffs at him and pulls his sibling away.

Whispering, "Big brother, please. This is not the time for your regal fastidious conduct. The crowd is beginning to gawk and seemed ready to pounce on any of us again." Olivia pleads worriedly.

"Oh I'm _so_ sorry your high and mighty asshole, Prince _Ollie_ of the abyssmal toilet! What may a humble and unworthy _slave_ can do for you, your bullshit majesty?" Piko jeers him venomously.

" _Never_ call me that!" Oliver undertones murderously. He grits his teeth so maliciously one can see flares spark from them.

Strategically joining, "Shut it, you shitforbrains! I'm the oldest and the most handsome amongst the three of us here so _I'll_ be in charge!" Len slurs at them both, "Plus Olivia likes _me_ the most! Isn't that right, Olivia? Mwah!" then he teleports and acquires her in his arms.

The two scowl at his jeers intensely, ready to smite him in retaliation.

"Oooooooooooooo!" The crowd of partying doppelgangers begin to focus their attention on the four of them.

"Len, what are you saying? Have you definitely gone mad? I don't want my brother and Piko to start brawling here." Olivia whispers in shock, trying to slap him back to his senses but both of her hands are trapped in his grasp.

' _No this is a perfect scheme. The more they approach and surround us, the easier it will be to find Olivia's doppelganger. Just keep bickering, guys._ ' Len telepathically informs the three of them, ' _We can only do this tactic once. I'll tell you when Olivia's double is amongst them and then we obliterate them all into ashes. Let's not leave one intact_. _Fight if you must, just to draw them ALL here.'_ He smooches Olivia on the cheek again and rapidly encases her in a protective barrier to shield her from the upcoming clash.

Facing the two, continually he tirades, "I am undoubtedly the most successful and most favoured amongst the three of us! SO SUCKS TO BE YOU!"

Ironically, he was ignored by the two so Len's sweat drops for being disregarded.

Frowning intensely at each other...

Scowling with all his 14 energy blades afloat by his side, "It will be _my_ pleasure to pummel this conceited prick." Piko hisses with a snarl whilst his blades are furiously emitting glaring lights, "Bring it on, WHELP KNIGHT!"

Scowling back whilst his smoldering pitch-black abyss flares ignite and encompass him, "Hmpf! You can't match me when it comes to my mystic brawns and natural snobbery, you lowly DELUTIONAL TUFTHUNTING THRALL! And that goes the same for you too, Len! Don't patronise yourself because you're extremely pathetic, you lame WEAK-ASS ENTITY!" Oliver derides loudly in condescension, making Len affectedly death-glare for the scarring insult.

Then the utmost sordid rowdy event follows.

-Back with the sleeping-

Oliver's face turns pale after he finished reading it. He grimaces intensely whilst he shudders upon recalling the most horrid experience of his life.

' _How can this be? This is exactly what just happened to us!_ '

He couldn't consider what she just wrote -which she clearly believes is just mere reverie that just brewed in her inventive head.

Taking one of her hands again, he perceives and examines a tiny glint in the middle of her palm that shimmered for a fraction of a second.

' _Thank God, she have only written up to there. Let's just hope she'll be writing other tales instead._ '

Kissing it, he lies down next to her and goes for a nap. After a few minutes' snooze, he decides to wake up and grab the other three who had that same disgusting experience with him off their beach cots with the intention of informing them of his discovery about her.

* * *

~Emphasizing more on inspiration than public insistence! =P


	3. Chapter 3

-Briskly-

Oliver stomps over to where his sister and her two companions are napping and instantly glowers at the sight. Annoyed for seeing them reclining locked in a clinch as they have their relaxation, he inconspicuously draws together a fistful of each one's strands and instantly yanks them all awake.

"HEEY! ! ! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" They grouse as he tugs and drags them off their beach cot by a mere fine filament coiled around his index finger.

Snapping his fingers on his other hand, he materialises a warp threshold to relocate them a distance from that side of the island to another so as to seclude them from the other members whom are also rising from their siesta break.

"Shut it, worms! I need a word with you." He reels off, passing through the gateway whilst reeling in his haul: Olivia by her long wavy tresses, Len by his hairband-gathered tuft and Piko by his P-shaped wisp.

-Soon after they left-

Like a spider about to lunge on its prey, an impish scamp sneaks approaching the unsuspecting whom is still having forty winks on a mat. With wriggling fingers, the scalawag slowly slides her laptop from underneath her hand and swipes it, tiptoeing away from the site. Hiding out, the scoundrel takes a seat behind a coconut tree and eyes at the recent document. "Now to do some editing." The prying trickster murmurs mischievously.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Someone warns her out of nowhere.

"Yipes!" The rogue bolts from the blue looking behind her, "Oh it's just you, Joy Anne" she sees him stealthily leaning on the other side of the tree with his arms crossed. On impulse, "Here" the menace reaches in her pouch and tosses him a medium container overflowing with her homemade dessert as an under the table then shoos him away, "Go play with Winner or something. She's just over there playing doomsday by the anthills, Now run along. Your bootylicious aunt is busy here."

Frowning, "It's Joyance and not Joy Anne. And I won't allow you to bastardise mother's literary works. Even though no other writer online cares to review them, she still cherishes and work hard on those." He rebukes her.

Rin smirks unabashed for even though Joyance looked a lot like Len and tried his best to sound as dreadfully intimidating as he does, he still has the childlike bearings of someone so much younger to just reprimand her like that. The inexperienced youngster will have to do more than that to prevent her from honing in her favorite pastime and that is - setting up prank apparatuses. The scalawag's intention is clearly of course for her usual sole repetitive reason - to prank just about everyone.

"Let's make a deal, shall we? I'll cook you tons of my choco mango jelly for your much-needed MPs _if_ you will only let me do this." The conniving persuades him with an adequate and irresistible bribe.

"No." The glacial winged SP boy point-blank refuses, frowning even more intensely, which to Rin made him looked even more greenhorn at trying to discourage her.

"Oh come on, I just want to make her laugh." Pointing to the exposed file, "I'm just going to mess around, I mean, _tidy up_ this one fic, just one, and I'll save a copy of its original somewhere in here." The scalawag insists convincing him again and casts another bait, "I'll make you another deal. I'll do _any favor you ask_ if you will only let me modify this single one."

The SP boy's eyes look askance almost in refusal but he reconsiders it for a second. There is utterly no reasoning with this tempting shrew.

"Do we have a deal?" Rin entices him again, smiling wide and comically, mimicking a laughable horse face.

"All right but only if you save a copy of the original." He concurs. Then with a smirk, he snaps his fingers.

The scalawag at once looks at her index finger and sees a unique stamp on it, it is a spellbound print signifying to uphold their agreement.

" _That_ will ensure you'll fulfill your promise." She hears his intimidating whisper as he saunters away whilst consuming the refreshment.

After seeing there is no more trace of him, "Amateur!" Rin sniggers back in reprisal for the innocent tyke failed in daunting her, "Just like Len when he was little, what a sucker!" resuming back to setting up her capriccio.

-Waking up from her forty winks-

"What strange dreams… _four_ short but all _different dreams_! How rare that I actually remembered them all precisely. Normally when I wake up, I can barely remember any." Miku mumbles sleepily with her eyes closed as she fumbles for a pen and her notebook to take them down.

"In my first dream, I saw someone handing me two orange paper bills, a small amount. The bills are so close. They look like they're actually right beside my face!"

"In my second dream, I was glimming up the sky and saw a huge UFO flying diagonally vertical then it disappears in the clouds."

"In my third dream, I needed to go to the bathroom badly but when I finally found one I can use, it was a bizarre bathroom! It can barely conceal anyone of their private moment or of doing any of their business. It looked like a kiosk in the mall!"

"In my fourth dream, I experienced an earthquake. It was a bad earthquake but it was not obvious in the dream if I was scared of it or not."

Looking at their direction, she spots her friends already awake, looking so refreshed and have already gathered together to carry on with their assigned duties and tasks they discussed that midmorning.

"Hmm, I wonder… Could it be that whenever people sleep on this friendly island realm, it automatically results in vivid dreaming and a worthwhile relaxation? I'll ask them about their dreams later when they are not preoccupied."

Glancing at her watch, "I see… The time here moves slowly compared to our original realm. I've only had a siesta for about thirty five minutes. Having four vivid dreams in just a short sleeping span is quite remarkable, what more when it comes to fully remembering them all. Getting such well-detailed memorable dreams would have taken at least a whole night's rest."

She thinks about checking what they meant either online or by asking Oliver or Len. Oliver is most considerably the person to consult about possible mystical signs for he is erudite and honed in wielding extraordinary incidences. In contrast, she is more interested by the fact if it was one of Island Realm's natural occurrences for its visitors and that is what she specifically wanted to consult Len who is practically its realm master. However she begins having second thoughts, she doesn't really consider it actually necessary for they were _just mere dreams_ after all. "I'll search about the meanings of these dreams myself later if I'm up for it." She proceeds back to jotting her hypothesis down in the notebook after deciding not to bother the boys who are probably still preoccupied somewhere on the island. In the midst of her busyness, her hand glints imperceptibly.

-Back with the scheming-

"There!" Upon completion, the scalawag hastens back to the scene of the crime and spots her victim busily taking down notes facing the opposite direction.

She places the device on the sand in front of her and then with a long stick, she pushes it forward until it reaches near the mat behind the one whose back is facing her. "Perfect!" She mutters upon conclusion of the prank's set up. Then with an extensive grin, she quietly backs away to make her getaway but unexpectedly, she trips and face-plants on the sandy ground.

Whilst the scalawag ejects herself up after going headlong, "I knew you would double-cross me." Joyance slinks in manifestation and tosses her an out cold SP girl whom is covered in insect bites.

Finally noticing that they are nearby, "Huh? Wha…!? Joyance? Rin!?" Miku twirls instantaneously to their direction.

"Uh oh, time to jet!" Rin chucks her unconscious SP daughter over her shoulder and rapidly sprints away, then suddenly she goes headlong and face-plants on the sand again. Ignoring what happened, she resumes running away with her burden whilst face-planting every few hops of the way.

"Enjoy the penalty of not keeping your promise!" Joyance calls out whilst preventing his suppressed snickers.

Seeing her laptop away from its original position, Miku opens it upon impulse which instantly propels and smacks orange powder all over her face.

~*POP!~

Realising what she had done, "RIN! !" Miku shrills and chases after her angrily but halts beside her sniggering SP progeny, "Good job giving her corporal punishment on her shameless behaviour, dear." Giving a hearty pat on his shoulder, she smooches him on the cheek then walks back to her linoleum whilst wiping the powder off her face.

Forgetting about pummeling Rin, she lifts the laptop and inspects her documents, "Now to check what other antic she could have done."

She notices some of her tales are missing and becomes infuriated. The scalawag has deleted her story version of her mischievous exploits about tricking the boys to do her chosen activity the other night. It is mainly because the shrew suffered from its consequences making her forget about forcing them to do another tedious activity that only she will enjoy again. Its sequel drafts are gone as well. To add damage to injury, the recent multiple-chapter prose that she just wrote before she slept is now altered and revised into a new literary document. Regardless of the rage, the dutiful lass pays heed on the messed-up tale and skims through it to salvage anything that is left from the ruins. Her eye twitches upon reading the first chapter itself.

"So many spelling mistakes!"

-Where the otherworldly ability-possessors are-

Rubbing the sore spot on her scalp where her brother yanked her hair, "Ow… Brother, what's the matter?" Olivia is still teary-eyed and yawning when she asked him. The two boys on her side are darting daggers at him, also stroking the sore parts on top of their heads.

After glowering back at the two, "Miku's otherworldly abilities are awakening." Oliver informs them firsthand.

After healing the sore area on his scalp, "Ouch that smarts, you blasted fink! And so? We are all aware that she is part Abysslan therefore it is only natural her abilities may or may not develop eventually. You're such a twit, can't that wait?" Len kvetches crankily whilst refastening the slim wiry scrunchie on his tuft.

"No." He flatly denies.

"You must be that paranoid, Ollie. Are you afraid she'll become more powerful than you?" Piko twits churlishly whilst heal-massaging the sore part on Olivia's head before his.

Oliver frowns at being called the derogatory nickname and slurs but ignores it. He pauses telling them his message for they seem not to take him seriously. Soon, his silence catches their attention. After waiting a bit for the three to completely heal themselves, he persuades them.

"It affects us massively."

He compares his discovery from the written prose with their recent repulsive training in the distorted doppelganger realm. He elaborates on the meticulously described facts: how they almost didn't manage to escape because some skills went haywire, how they're constantly harassed by the regenerating mobs to cause them delay, how they weren't able to utilise their summon warp portal abilities because the skill was nullified until they accomplish a requisite tribulation task that was spontaneously obliged on them. It was all comprehensively indicated in her concocted tale.

"Olivia and you, blader, will _never_ be able to relate to what I'm about to divulge but you can, Len." He particularizes to get his attention.

"Me? By what means could I relate with this?" Len inquires blankly.

"Think about it. You never actually told me about it before I came home days ago, but I am already aware that you were struggling to suppress your entity cravings that you have been hiding from us for the past three years. " Oliver reminds him. "Therefore Miku, too, might undergo the same unruly effects of its development and it is not impossible that it will not only endanger her but the people around her."

Len winces at the memory. Now it makes sense why Oliver influenced him to subject himself to daily rigorous and strenuous workouts before – it is so that his developing abilities won't take a toll on his wellbeing and mindset. It was just days ago that he nearly lost his sanity for repressing all of it deep within. If not for his vital advice; from the relief of consuming his accumulated overflowing MPs from his exigent combats with Piko; and Olivia's unpremeditated recognition of his true feelings for her, he would have fallen into complete dementia from the otherworldly stress.

"She was unaware that she was using otherworldly skills all along when she started to concoct tales again. At least by that method, she was able to inhibit the pulling tension of her abilities' development. However without the proper knowledge to manipulate and wield it, anyone around her will be on thin ice. Its spontaneity can indeed be fatal." Piko assesses the predicament.

"So what do you suggest we must do, brother? Tell Miku that she should now train too so that it wouldn't be so perilous and cause harm to anyone around her whilst she still needs to get used to its development's offshoot?" Olivia consults him.

"Breaking the ice is most probably the only way. But in terms of aiding her overcome its overall bodily distress in relation to experience, Len is the only one here who can help her with that." Oliver refers to the suggestion.

"Once again, why only me? Wouldn't your experiences in overcoming the development stress of becoming an otherworldly ability-possessor aid her to understanding it too?" Len queries seriously.

"Len.. People born with otherworldly abilities like us quickly fare with its existence on the day we were born." Olivia gently informs him.

"Therefore, none of us were able to recall any hardships from the experience of obtaining them just like you did since it most probably happened when we were all just newborn babies. It is even possible we were exempted from that tribulation because our mothers are the ones who go through that bodily distress during their parturiency. You're the sole person here who can simply serve as reference." She strives convincing him as simply as she can.

Divulging him another vital information, "Back in our homeland, the Abyss Realm, not all are automatically born with abilities. There are those who try hard to get themselves to develop it gradually, normally through mystics education. It is just like having lessons in any schools back in our present realm except it is otherworldly abilities and not plain standard academics. Your case only differs because you technically became the solitary successor of a retired entity and that's why you were automatically gage at the highest level by default. But the process of adjusting yourself with your abilities like what happened to you for the past three years remains the same with those who are just currently developing it. You just needed to get used to it slowly, or if not, you will lose your wits. Despite the fact your powers are supremely overwhelming, you are just darn lucky your body and mindset have already overcome its demanding adjustment to mastery." Oliver elucidates on the precise assessments of the situation.

"Alright, I'll do the best I can. Let's tell her then." Len concurs to the task's implementation, hoping that it will be trouble-free for him to make her comprehend.

-Back by the seaside-

Laughing exuberantly, "Ahahahahahh! Oh those spelling mistakes and grammatical errors are just hilarious, Rin! I haven't had such a hearty laugh like this in ages! Ahahahahah!" Miku feels amused and rather refreshed after re-editing, in fact, _overhauling_ the messed-up novel. Then stretching her arms up, she rises from reclining.

"Who wants supper?" She hears a couple of serene voices as the wafting smell of newly cooked meals fill the air.

Feeling her tummy rumbling eagerly, "I do!" Miku immediately calls back and waves to them. Her hand glisters again imperceptibly whilst waving which she ignored, thinking it's another flash of the rays of the otherworldly sunshine.

Hearing her excited response, "The food's almost ready. Let's eat them whilst they're hot." Lenka and Veilchenblau finish preparing the table. "Come on over and try these freshly baked pies and cheesy bread mama and I made, Aunty Miku." Veilchenblau timidly offers and presents the viands after she takes them out from an oven in a mystically-materialised outdoor kitchen.

More of the breathtaking aroma drifts along with the breeze in their recreation area as the feminine SP child sets one on each member's plate on the table.

Feeling her stomach rumble elatedly again, "Let's get something to eat. Wakey, wakey, James!" She strokes him to open his eyes and get up and then she enthusiastically pulls him along towards picnic table.

"Try this exceptional salad, Miku." Gesturing them to approach her, "Rinto and I discovered these wild vegetables, herbs, nuts, mushrooms and root crops in the forest whilst we were out treasure hunting earlier. Edible plants they may be, but I believe they are still worthwhile treasures found on this spectacular island. Whilst cooking and tasting them myself, I find them totally indulging. HEEY!" Neru has just set a large crystal salver before her when someone pushes it aside and shoves a massive platter right before her face.

"No, try this to-die-for appetizing chilled treat _first_! Looks really yummy, doesn't it? Choco mango jelly pudding _VOLCANO with coconut gelato and_ _honeycomb_ freshly plucked from Island Realm's mystical trees and beehives." Rin impatiently showcases a delicacy of her own _creative_ concoction.

Beside Rin are Winner who is smiling with peculiar bite marks all over her skin, Athrylith who is lifting the colossal serving platter, and Joyance who is subduing his laughter.

Believing Joyance undeniably helped them prepare the gargantuan serving before her at the mention of the words _chilled_ and _gelato_ , "T-Thanks. It's really eye-catching. It looks… just like an eruption." Miku uses all of her willpower to suppress herself from grimacing to guffawing at the sight of the grotesque-looking offer.

James, on the other hand, laughs out loud. Pointing to Winner, "LOL! What happened to _you_?!" he asks her specifically which relieved Miku for he didn't make fun of the meal they unquestionably worked hard on to prepare. The referred SP girl tackles him to the ground then armed with a spoon and a huge bowl full of the treat, she shoves large amounts of the frozen dessert-appetizer down his throat.

Explaining, "Whilst Joyance helped Aunty Rin cook and freeze the dessert to have a firm gelato consistency, I helped Winner with tasting, molding and embellishing this sculpture with strips of fresh coconut, honeycomb, mango and chocolate but it still didn't come out quite right. Sorry, Aunty Miku." Athrylith apologises bashfully whilst assisting Rin in holding the massive platter containing the _volcano_.

"Yum, but it's really good though. Quite tasty!" She hears James comment on the ground. Purposely, Rin scoops a plentiful amount of the delicacy on a plate and sets it in front of her. So not minding the outrageous food presentation – Rin's specifically, Miku helps herself with the warm meals generously given to her by Neru, Rin, Lenka and the SP children.

After she relishes on the meal with gusto, "My word Miku, you have quite an appetite today! But no worries, there are plenty more where those came from. Eat as much as you like." Neru cheerfully encourages her whilst she pushes a spoon into Prince's mouth, who is eating silently in embarrassment but trying to make himself look unashamed by busily toggling on his smartphone. Neru readies another spoonful of food and positions it in front of Rinto's mouth next. "Dearest, open wide and say 'Aaa!'" Anticipating it, Rinto hastily slides his own spoonful of food into her mouth instead. "Got you there, angel." He chuckles in triumph.

"These fruits Mikuo and I gathered whilst we're riding around the island are delicious. Try them too, Miku." Nero offers her a platter full of colourful various sliced fruits whilst he lifts his fork to feed some to Veilchenblau and then to Lenka whilst being fed by them in return.

"How about the fish we caught? Has anyone tried it yet?" Mikuo asks anyone at the table the moment his mouth is free from the spoons that are being propelled into his mouth.

He lifts an enormous pot from the stove and sits it on the middle of the table whilst Rinto helps him prepare everyone a bowl. "Here, sis. Rinto helped me prepare them into creamy seafood chowder stew. It tastes great as well." The brawny tealet pushes the empty plates aside to rid her table spot off some used cutleries whilst Rinto sets a hefty steaming bowl in front of her. "We hope you'll like it." The tall charmer remarks warmly.

Her mouth waters whilst admiring the spread, "Wow! These fruits are really colourful, you sliced and shaped them up so prettily too. Excellent display of knife skills, Nero. And this bouillabaisse looks and smells absolutely scrumptious. Wonderful culinary skills, Rinto and big bro. Bon Appétit!" She commends them for their craftsmanship.

For some strange reason Miku still finds herself voraciously hungry so she gladly accepts the bountiful serving of fresh island fruits from Nero and the large bowl of creamy seafood chowder stew from her elder brother and Rinto. Then delightfully, she dines with her friends at the table, "Yum! Delicious!" being the one who enjoys indulging on the feast the most.

-Above-

Oliver, Len, Piko and Olivia are hovering back to their group's activity spot, passing through Oliver's summon warp threshold above their group's seaside venue on the island at that time high above the skies.

Half way before they land, Oliver suddenly blocks and prevents them from descending any lower for he sensed a nagging premonition. After informing that he detected something strange, he casts _Stealth Skill_ on everyone and advises that they should observe their friends there momentarily.

"This feels so much like being a stalker. Brother, why do we have to watch them again? You felt something threatening in the air, right? That's strange… because I didn't feel anything at all." Olivia queries him, for it is she who usually senses advance otherworldly warnings.

"Yeah, what's the point? It is you who mentioned that we needed to notify Miku immediately, right? I don't see how us spying on her will help her." Piko remarks in aversion to his fastidiousness.

"Don't forget that Rinto has also gained otherworldly abilities after he became an Abyss Lusus Naturae. Prior to that, Mikuo himself is part Abysslan too. Both of them have exhibited capable otherworldly tendencies themselves for having keen _detection sense_ for uncovering something unseen or ominous in their surroundings. They'll detect us lingering here sooner or later. So what's the hold up?" Len reminds him, also feeling a tad impatient at the sudden, unplanned task of monitoring their friends from a great distance.

"I'm serious I felt it. So shut up and bear with it a little longer, maggots!" Oliver retorts observantly whilst he is scanning and scrutinising the view meticulously from above.

-After a moment-

"Papa, have you ever got a feeling, you've forgotten something? I set four extra plates on the table and I can't remember why I did." Veilchenblau queries her SP father out of the blue, suddenly holding her head from a bizarre headache.

"I suddenly have that strange feeling too. I can't get a grasp of it out of my head. Are we the only seven members of this group plus six SP children?" Nero asks, also finding himself holding his head in pain.

"I feel I had someone else who is female whom I used to chat with in the group who is not Miku, Lenka or Rin but I can't remember her face or name…" Neru tries to recall but couldn't, she presses her hands on her head upon obtaining an odd ache.

"Mother, Father, I'm also trying to recall someone. Who was it again who saved me from crashing onto solid ice when I suddenly had that fiery fever?" Prince queries them, trying to dodge a numbing head soreness as well.

"I can't remember… I can't explain why but I have faint images in my mind… it is as if telling me that I… have a male cousin? But Rin is our _only_ cousin, right sis?" Rinto remarks unsurely whilst altogether feeling so confused.

"I felt the same way, big bro. We made so much food, it is as if we expected there will be more people with us at present. Are there others who are not at the table?" Lenka queries, confused.

"Wait, am I really the only child in the group? It's so weird. It feels I've been pranking someone else much more massively than the six of you combined all my life. But I can't remember who it was!" Rin blurts out, rapidly ruffling the hair on her head.

"Mother, do brother and I have an SP father or are you a single SP parent?" James enquires his SP mother.

"A father… do I have a father… why do I think I have one?" Joyance also inquires Miku, who seems roughly about to sleep.

Suddenly feeling drained, "I… I know I have an SP partner… or was it _partners_ …? I… I'm having difficulty remembering… who he is… or who they are…" Miku struggles with confusion, suddenly holding her hands on her head. "I have two SP rings on and I know I was issued one by the professor, but he is doing this research on paired individuals! So why two? One for you and your brother, yes. But who did the professor paired me to? And who gave me this other SP ring? The one who gave me this ring… I have a strong feeling that I love this person… What's going on… Why can't I remember him? Big bro… bro… brother? Do we have a younger sibling, big bro?" She questions all of a sudden.

"Another sibling? Impossible! All I remember is, you're the only sibling I have!…Right? Wait… I'm recalling something in the back of my mind…" Mikuo inquires her too but Miku couldn't respond to his uncertainty. He is gripping his head from the pummeling sting it obtained for delving something out of the blue. "O…Omiku… Angelus… It sounds like dad's name! But who's Omiku?" His hands glimmer after his attempt to regain the memory.

Suddenly, "Hold on. Uncle Nero and Aunty Lenka are Veilchenblau's SP parents. Daddy (Mikuo) and Mommy (Rin) are my SP daddy and mommy. Uncle Rinto and Aunty Neru are Prince's SP parents. Aunty Miku is both James' and Joyance's SP mother. But Athrylith… who are _your_ SP parents?" Winner queries him upon sudden curiosity.

"I…Umh…" Athrylith grows pale upon realisation.

"I don't know why but I have no clue!" He gasps and becomes troubled for she completely addled him.

"Wait… All I remembered is… I'm somehow related to James! Who are _my_ SP parents!? And if I don't have any, _how in the world would I exist_!?"

-Above-

Oliver, Len, Piko and Olivia halt in shock.

After inevitably overhearing their audible clattering, "I think the consequence of Miku's ability-development… have finally commenced." Len alleges, indubitably stunned.

"Athrylith… Everyone… Have they really forgotten all about us? They all sound so puzzled." Olivia mutters in shock.

"I believe we'll get more information on this occurrence once we get hold of Miku's laptop and notebook." Piko peers down to the seaside venue and locates the items seated on her beach mat.

"There is no other choice, let's go down and investigate. Let's take hold of a copy Miku's recent literary novel in the laptop and the latest personal notes she had in the notebook. I have a feeling we will all require to secure our own copy of it soon." Oliver suggests solemnly.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking, we might soon be subjected into another tribulation realm similar to her tale. We must hurry." Len convinces them as they hastily descend to the beach below.

-Below-

Each one takes snapshots of the notebook's recent content and secures a copy of Miku's latest document in their iPhone. After everyone gets hold of their copies, Oliver dispels the stealth skill he cast on them earlier.

As soon as her brother dispelled the skill, Olivia dashes to greet their friends first for she can no longer endure the anxiety of them having their memories lost. Resolved, she has given herself the responsibility to shield them from any abrupt hostile occurrence that may happen soon.

Ignoring the feeling of a sudden peculiarity in the surroundings, "Hi guys! We're back! How is everyone?" Their friends carry on with their own activities and haven't noticed her presence. So then she tries talking to each one of them.

"Rin, Lenka, how was exploring the elevations earlier? Nero, Mikuo, how was dune-buggying around the island? Rinto, Neru, how was your treasure-hunting in the forests and cove? Miku, how was caring for the SP children? Kids, how was your morning at beach? Hello?" Strangely enough, no one pays heed to her perky greetings.

Gradually the shock crushes her. "This is so strange. Even though we removed our invisibility, it is as if they don't see us at all." She utters sadly. Unable to resist, "Athrylith, I'm over here." She approaches him and immediately embraces him.

Abruptly, "AAAAAAUGHHHH! !" Athrylith screams in pain which makes Olivia withdraw a little. "Oh it hurts! It hurts! Auuuugh! !"

Hysterically, he twinges from the pain swerving side to side then unexpectedly his body collides with his SP mother's. On collision, his body passes through hers which made his blood splatter out as though something numerous and massive rammed and pierced through it and then he drops to the ground.

Seeing what happened, "His body.. _went through_ mine…!" Olivia shudders and spaces out.

"Athrylith, what's going on?" James and Joyance rush to his side first before the others did.

Whilst lifting him from the ground, "Oh my God, how did this happen!?" James gasps as he finds Athrylith's blood oozing abundantly from all over his body. His hands are now dripping wet with his blood.

With no delay, Joyance casts his strongest healing spell to help tend to their massively wounded friend.

Coming back to her senses, "NOOOO! ! !" Olivia shrieks in horror, dropping on the ground next to him. Her tears descend and drop on her SP son, making Athrylith screech in agony the instance the moisture collided on him. The drops seem to pierce then sizzle on his skin as if they were bullets and acid.

With haste, "Olivia, stop!" Piko immediately tugs her away upon impulse.

Frowning and wanting to test the theory himself, Oliver swiftly flicks Rinto on the shoulder.

"AAAAH!" Rinto grunts from the pain making him grip his forelimb, the light blow collided on him as if he was stabbed by a lance. The fraction of his shoulder where Oliver struck him also splatters and sheds blood in great amounts.

Surprised by the uncommon occurrence, Len impulsively casts a healing spell on him.

"AUUUUUGGGGHHHH! !" This resulted with Rinto also screaming in pain. "Oh it burns! Something's burning me! !" As if plunged into a fiery inferno, he flinches in pain and soon he plummets face down on the ground.

"Rinto!" His friends hurry to his side to aid him.

"WE CANT TOUCH THEM! ! BACK OFF ! ! STAY AWAY FROM THEM! !" Piko yells as forewarning whilst dodging the girls who almost grazed against him.

Lenka and Neru immediately sprint beside Rinto to tend and lift him up but, "AAAAAAAAHHH! ! !" they scream when they discovered their hands are at once steeped with his blood which is gushing out massively from numerous parts of his body. As if slightly electrocuted, both girls feel their hands tingling numb and shocked.

"Don't look, girls." Rin hugs and pulls both Winner and Veilchenblau whom are both trembling and confused at the unnatural occurrence, brushing them away to keep their sights off the grisly spectacle.

Immediately, Len avoids contact and dodges when his sister and the two SP girls almost went through him then he rushes to Olivia who is on the ground. Kneeling beside Athrylith again, Olivia sobs wanting to restore him back to health desperately. Considering another skill, "Let's use _Revitalise Target_. This time, together." Len holds the back of her hand positioning his with hers over him but Piko quickly plucks her away and prevents them from proceeding to help him. "STOP! !" He drags them both towards the swash where it is far from their friends.

"What are you guys doing!? After those just happened, it is evident we probably _cannot touch or use any of our skills on them_! Isn't it obvious we have been situated in another curse-tribulation? DON'T TOUCH ANY OF THEM UNLESS YOU WANT SOMEONE TO BE KILLED!" Piko scolds them angrily, yelling and divulging the sure possibility.

Suddenly, "Sis, what's wrong? Are we being attacked? I also sense something strange is amongst us on this beach." They hear Mikuo notify her, who is looking uncomfortably at the fjord.

With eyes bulged wide open whilst extremely trembling, Miku nods fearfully and hurriedly whispers something in his ear which immediately obtains him a shocked and alarmed countenance. Forcing herself to be useful, she hastily warns them, "We have to run away from this seaside area! Quick!"

"James, Joyance! Use your most powerful barrier skills to shield Athrylith, Rinto and the girls from any incoming attacks. Guard the surroundings watchfully." Mikuo instructs them the task.

"Rin, Girls! Hurry and gather necessary supplies." At the same time, the two winged SP boys assist the girls whilst they take turns guarding.

"Nero, Prince! secure bandages on Rinto and Athrylith so we can rush them to a protected area." Using fresh towels, Nero and Prince restrain the excessive bleeding whilst Mikuo attaches two beach cots as makeshift stretchers to lay the injured on them.

The group rushes and accomplishes the tasks as rapidly as they possibly can. Then they all run away from the group's seaside spot into the tropical forest's mystically-materialised sanctuary.

Frantically squirming to break loose, "Athrylith forgive me! I am sorry! Please be ok!" Olivia cries out reaching to him as their friends take him away and flee the premises.

Locking her in a clinch, "Olivia… please. Let them run away for now. We have to solve this problem separately from them so that we can _protect them from being unintentionally_ _slaughtered_ _by us_." Piko advises and calms her sadly whilst holding his nerve and refusing to let her move an inch.

-Left behind at the seaside venue-

The four of them contemplate wordlessly during their moment of gloom. With an open fire blazing before them, each one sits apart facing all four directions whilst holding back the anxiety that they have been desperately trying to keep on a leash. Finally, one of them can no longer withstand the silence.

"She saw us."

The three look at him and heed his words instantly. Walking near the fire, Oliver stands in the midst of them.

"Miku saw us."

"Brother, how did you know? When did she actually see us? Everyone else hasn't made any notion of our presence as if we weren't there." Olivia is weeping whilst she queries him.

"I.. I talked to her telepathically." He confesses stoically.

"At first it seemed she couldn't see us at all, but soon I noticed she began squinting as though she is slowly distinguishing vague figures. When I spoke, she acknowledged she can hear me in her thoughts."

Facing the fire, he pauses and stares at the blazes a short time whilst his companions wait patiently for him to continue.

"She was so frightened and barely listened to my words. I tried to explain that it is me and who I am and… I mentioned lots of other things to make her remember. However…"

His voice sounds as if he's desperately struggling to maintain it stoic.

"She responded so accusingly. She told me that she didn't know who I am and has never met a _monster_ like me. She thought we were alien invaders and assumed we were assailants sent by the scourge of Abyss Realm to massacre them for she justified that she would never have a friend who would want to kill her friends! … Only then that I realised… she first developed her _premature otherworldly sight_ when… she actually witnessed me smite Rinto whilst I was testing the theory so it alarmed her greatly and set her qualms against us."

His knuckles quiver at his despondence, plunging them directly into the roaring blaze and letting them stay there until many minutes have passed. His silence hints them that what he needed to say is done. However…

"I.. I'm sorry for acting so foolishly."

At seeing her brother become so painfully affected, Olivia's tears plummet in huge amounts and she bears to shed tears as noiselessly as she possibly can.

Len and Piko are speechless. They attentively observe him who is now stroking the bonfire with his bare hands repentantly, almost unable to process in believing that this utterly conceited fellow actually _apologised_ to them.

Before long, Olivia wipes her tears and carefully queries them, mewling, "So… Brother… Piko… Len… what are we going to do now?"

The three of them remain unresponsive for another minute.

"We will have to continue brainstorming on how we will go about this curse-tribulation. Except truthfully, this wasn't a curse from the scourge of Abyss Realm at all but a troublesome tribulation trial _of the highest level_ created by Miku's ability-development." Piko divulges his findings, grasping his phone and studying the notes and tale's flow of events.

What caught his attention the most are the notes in her notebook referring to the four dreams she had written about. He specifies these examinations to the others.

Finally facing them after he steeped his hands into the flames, "If you're knowledgeable to understand the meanings of dreams and generally compare them at diverse perspective, _the four dreams meant the four of us_. And these predictions assimilated with the scope of her written works." Oliver envisages its sure likelihood.

"Then… since her tales and her dream premonition undoubtedly will affect us the most, we will have to wait until the next occurrence or scene from her concocted tale to assimilate to what may actually happen." Olivia presumes objectively, also clutching her gadget and forcing herself to study the novel.

"Let's get some rest guys. The next premonition will probably occur after Miku herself have rested. Only until then will the action resume. That escape they made has probably worn her out, that is why we're experiencing a temporary lull at the moment. Let's recommence before daybreak." Len advises them, tossing them all VREs as refreshments and materialising them proper sleeping accommodations for a night by the seaside.

-In their sanctuary-

Openly telling them, "Who is he? It was hazy but saw him and his comrades try to massacre both Rinto and Athrylith. And… why do I feel so guilty when I shun his message when he was trying to explain something to me?" Miku queries exhaustedly.

"Sis, please rest for now. No point in worrying what that alien has told you telepathically. What is evident is they actually commenced attacking us and have almost killed two of our friends." Mikuo advises her in concern whilst he cares for the injured.

"Thanks to James and Joyance's healing abilities, both Rinto and Athrylith will heal before dawn." Rin mentions as she helps Mikuo tuck blankets on them.

Gently, the brawny tealet places his hand on Athrylith's forehead to check on his wellbeing. The moment his hand touches his forehead, a tiny speck of light emits from his palm. As if in response, a faint glaring light glints on the silver star on the injured boy's forehead.

Positively, "He's a strong kid. Considering after all that blood he lost, he still wasn't reduced back into his spherical form." Nero assures them, whilst wiping the building sweat off the heaving SP boy's face. He observes him who is constantly gasping for air during his recuperation as though he is desperately fighting for his life.

But looking at a negative angle, "However… This is not going to be easy since you're the only one here who can actually see _them_ , Miku." He calculates the possible turn of events.

"We have Athrylith, James, Joyance and Rinto whom all have powerful extraordinary abilities but the rest of us only rely on their extension of shared abilities which we just used. Plus Athrylith, who would have been our best fighter, is heavy wounded. If it weren't for his fortitude, he would have died. Also Rinto who ranks next to him in combat ingenuity and dexterity, even though he barely trains his otherworldly skills from being a former Abyss Lusus Naturae, was also taken down. It wouldn't be good if those alien invaders suddenly attack us now."

Back in her spherical form, "I'm really scared, papa. What if they do attack us again?" Veilchenblau queries him whilst crying most silently. Quivering and also recently reduced into a sphere, "I'm scared too." Winner worries quietly. Though also afraid themselves, "Don't worry girls, your mamas are here to protect you." Lenka consoles the two SP girls whilst she and Rin cuddle them. "We won't let them harm you in any way."

Prince, who has also been reduced back into his spherical SP child form, frowns whilst staring at his unconscious SP father. "Mother, I swear to God, I'll protect you and father." He promises whilst containing the anger he has been suppressing since they fled their seaside venue. Neru embraces him to make him feel at ease. "And I am here to protect you both in return, my son. As your mother, I pledge my life on it!" She vows fiercely despite being the most pampered and most substantial lass of the group. Currently, she is reloading her incognito shotgun in anticipation of any ambush.

"James, Joyance, thank you so much for helping a lot today. I promise I will protect you." Miku embraces them both whom are now reduced into their spherical forms too due to their exhaustion.

"We promise we will do only our best to protect you too, mother and also everyone. So let's rest for now and charge up. I assure you, everyone. It will be safe here tonight for I empowered the barriers with everything I've got. But once our MPs are replenished before dawn, let's all escape this island." James advises them, being the one who fortified their sanctuary's walls.

Joyance appears currently tranquil in a deep sleep and unable to hear her because he had used up all of his MPs to mystically-enhance their available weapons. And with the exception of his brother, he was also able to cast his strongest healing skills combined with the MP contributions from the three SP children to save both Athrylith's and Rinto's lives.

After some time, almost everyone has fallen asleep.

With her eyes closed, " _I saw him hurt my friend. His friends hurt my friends too. He is evil like they are. They attacked us. I should resent him and his comrades. It's crystal I trembled at the sight of him. But… once he finally spoke to me in my thoughts… his voice felt so recognisable to me… He said we knew each other… he said I know him and he knows me… he told me… he loves me… I don't know how… but in some way… I felt sincerity in his words… and I think… I believe him! Is this alien… trying to confuse me… and imprecate me… before he kills me? And then right after, kill my friends? I refuse to let him or his comrades kill or even hurt ANY of my friends! But… what I really want to know is… who is he?_ " She wonders in the depths of her thoughts, feeling a deep pain coming from within.

Unable to sleep, she quietly feels for her pen, notebook and laptop then alternately scribbles or types anything in mind for relaxation. This pastime of hers has always serve as a refuge from any form of mental stress so she is a bit glad she was able to salvage them earlier.

With the writing tools in her possession, " _I don't know why I am saying this… but somehow it feels as if…_ " her subconscious feelings overwhelm her, ignoring the strange shimmers emitting from the palm of her hands.

" _I love him too._ "

Footnotes:

The word ' _Abyss_ ' to Oliver usually meant 'realm' or 'world.'

Mikuo and Miku are 5/8 Abyss Realmers or Abysslans by blood.


	4. Chapter 4

-Three hours before midnight-

Inside a mystically-materialised glacial summerhouse, the four comrades find themselves sleepless therefore they preoccupy themselves with a selected pastime in attempts to forget about their recently obtained depression. So lounging around…

Oliver terminates his skill concentration, scowling at the outcome. A tightfisted badly-shaped orb appears afloat in his palm. His sister is also practicing the same skill which Len is guiding them to achieve to perfection–VREs materialisation.

Cupping her hands together in front of her, Olivia terminates her concentration. A tiny glittering flash forms afloat before her. Then gradually, a flat cookie-sized orb manifests in the middle of her palms and remains there.

"Oh wow, I made one!" Olivia marvels in awe, admiring her very first mystically-crafted _Vigor Restoring Edible._ She slowly gains a smile for the unexpected fruition.

"Well done! I'm so proud of you!" Len praises her and reaches to enclasp her but a bowl full of healing items is shoved right at him.

"Keep your hands off her!" Piko reproaches the familiar fellow and then promptly sits right next to Olivia on the chaise lounge, pressing her closer to lean against him.

"Look, Piko. Isn't it amazing?" Olivia perkily shows him the VRE in her hand. She pinches a piece of the orb and pops it in her mouth "Yummy! It tastes like cotton candy too." Then she shares half of the summoned treat with him, joyfully snuggling up against him afterwards.

"Good job Olivia. I'm happy you're happy with your skill accomplishment." Piko lisps, cuddles and smooches her which she returns altogether in the midst of her delight.

Envying him, the familiar fellow brushes aside his dissatisfaction and approaches his cuddling comrades to inform them again. Earlier when they discovered that sleep seems to be so evasive, he shares with them this vital information which has decided that chosen activity they engaged themselves into just to pass the time.

"These are _not_ VREs but a mimicking minuscule version of them!" Len shoves the bowl of _heal spectrum spheres_ (or HSS) right back at him.

Explaining it to them once more, "Before you intend to consume VREs, though they can be as small and flat as cookies to as big and round as meat buns: _VREs are almost weightless, usually stay still in the exact place where you put them and doesn't occupy pocket space._ Those, on the other hand, have the same mass and size as candies _each_!" He emphasizes the advantages of his own _heal item skill_.

Having eyes looking askance and an eyebrow raising, Oliver tosses the orb he conjured in the air and lets it descend into his shirt's pocket. "How come this one didn't stay up in the air?"

"Because you intended to have it kept for later consumption. Although not entirely, I didn't exactly say VREs don't adhere with the laws of gravity." Len clarifies for that reason. "Summoned sustenance like VREs are also _convenience and storage-capable_. If you had intentions of disposing it then it will linger, for example in the rubbish bin, then it will disappear after a short time. Clearly, doing that is an MP wastage. But since you apparently decided to keep it, it granted you the convenience to store it back to the place you wanted."

"Hmph! These lessons are becoming tedious. Even though I don't have a _heal item skill_ , I rather utilise my own healing ability." Oliver snorts with boredom.

"You _have_ healing abilities?" Doubtful of his claim, "In particular, one that you can actually share _for healing others_? Why won't you show us? Or are you afraid to admit you can only heal yourself?" Len dares him to prove it.

"Because the healing skill I have requires both the other person and myself to be completely starkers. I only use it during the most critical of emergencies and I am _not_ demonstrating that with _any_ of you." Oliver retorts in aversion. "Back in my homeland, there is no such thing as having ill-thinking whilst being starkers and there are no homophiles, pedophiles, objectophiliacs, bestiality or incestuous tendencies. Coming to this abyss and becoming aware of those sordid concepts are just disconcerting."

"What brother means is, back in our homeland, there is no such thing as homophiles and incest is almost never committed whilst the others are almost unheard of like the prior." Olivia reiterates the supplement trivia.

"Yeah, because if anyone dares to do those taboos will automatically death-sentence themselves through spontaneous detonation." Oliver informs them. "Pieces of them will be raining in the place the moment they have their contact even at the slightest. Even animals blow up if the poor things do those too."

"There is no such thing as all of those in the Cosmic Blader solar system and animal kingdom too. That same fate will happen as well. I guess since the two races have been acquainted for eons, there are similarities with their universes' nature. There are even laws and norms upholding the strict consumption of intoxicating substances and de-braining materials that might accidentally detonate people or animals for the sole purpose of avoiding such fatality." Piko supplements the topic in addition.

Then he pauses in wonder why he enlightens them with such information. Suddenly, the four of them sense an odd sensation in the air. Individually, they all just brush the strange feeling off in believing it's just an offshoot of insomnia.

Breaking off the discussion, "Hold on… why are we talking about this topic all of a sudden?" Piko queries after the bizarre moment.

"This is reminding me of that disgusting realm we were marooned in earlier. What a horrid of an abyss that was! I'm glad we eradicated and obliterated it entirely. As much as possible let's all forget the whole thing ever happened." Oliver suggests, slowly wondering why he brought that up. "Wait… refresh my memory but, why are we conversing something that is off topic?"

"It is because Len has tendencies and is not like us." Olivia blurts out of the blue. "Huh?" Suddenly shocked, "That's strange… what made me say?" She mutters, surprised at her despicable rebuttal. "I'm sorry, Len. I didn't mean to be impolite."

"What the!? I'm not any of that! Most certainly not homophile. Want me to prove it to you this instance, Olivia?" Pausing, "Hold on… why am I saying this? Why did our topic of discussion reverted into something else unrelated? Aren't we all just talking about our healing abilities and mastering VRE creation? Why did _that_ topic suddenly become our main discussion?" Len queries suddenly too.

The four of them become silent, then unpredictably, they sense the odd sensation in the air again and then it hits them.

"Miku's writing again!" They all sputter simultaneously.

"I guess that answers the question why sleep is so evasive because she probably isn't." Oliver presupposes the plausibility.

"They must be all anticipating a surprise attack in the forest sanctuary. They are probably taking turns standing watch. It was a lull earlier so this must be her turn to be their look out." Len assumes the group's plausibly shared task at hand.

"She can't be on look out all alone whilst writing, she's probably with someone else who just currently allowed her to kick back and relax a bit." Piko reassesses his theory.

Abruptly, "Huh!…? Umh guys… I..I'm moving! But it is not by my own will. Oh!" Olivia rises from lounging with them at the table. As if being pulled by strings, she roams around their accommodations aimlessly.

Assuming it, "I believe she's writing about you particularly, Olivia. Since she probably believes we're just invented characters in her tales, she can write whatever she please. Let me consult my entity self for preventive measures and curse-lifting skills. Hold on…" Len hastens into deep concentration, standing remotely at a corner.

Stumbling over a box, "Ouch! Oh no, that actually hurts! This is shocking. What if she actually writes about us killing each other? Oh.. I was hoping these scary experiences would at least resume by dawn and not nightfall." Olivia gasps as she picks herself up then continuously roves like a zombie around the mystically-materialised summerhouse.

"I believe we might as well utilise our strongest anti-curse barrier. Cast it now, Olivia." Her brother suggests a worthwhile remedy.

"I can't get myself to do the concentration with walking around as though I'm being controlled. I can't even move my hands to commence a skill's concentration stance." She replies, starting to feel worn out from all the pulling.

Oliver quickly approaches her in attempts to make her do another action. "Just try to cast any support skills to protect yourself. Here, consume it. Replenish your MPs if you must." He hands her the VRE he crafted which Olivia instantly inserts back into his pocket.

"I don't think Miku wants me to consume that now, brother. I'm starting to feel really dizzy and stiff at the same time." She turns to the opposite direction and saunters towards there.

Piko blocks her path as she perceives him staring at her absorbedly. Then his eyes flash eerily for a second.

Wondering what skill he used on her, "Piko, did you just use a skill on me?" Olivia queries him as she passes by, continuously walking involuntarily.

"What? You mean it didn't work? I used _Petrify Target_ to keep you immobile on the spot." Piko states in shock.

"After that flicker of light came out of your eyes, I saw another light glinting which is enveloping me like a second skin and that made it bounce right back at you." Olivia explains the bizarre predicament, making him realise that the skill was nullified.

Piko and her brother are casting other skills to remedy the enigma when suddenly they find themselves heading back at the table beside their sleeping quarters earlier.

"This is really ghastly. I barely stopped myself from sitting here. This curse-tribulation really does massively affect us and it is of an extremely high level to simply just dispel." Oliver whispers seriously whilst unraveling his mind of other skills he possess that may be of help.

"It's worse than I thought. The _petrify target skill_ I used on her wasn't actually nullified but reflected. I feel its effect gradually spreading in my system." Piko whispers back as he feels his mobility decrease gradually.

Olivia halts in front of a bed and then the two boys see her slip inside the comforter, struggling underneath, "I'm not sure… what I'm doing in here… what are these… strange actions… eep! ah!" trying to get out of the thick blanket but couldn't.

The two are gawking unable to move at the table as they watch her fumble and twitch repetitively within the covers. Finally, they hear her utter a cry of pleasure. Right after, they see her sit up and then throw the comforter aside whilst she pants profusely.

Looking at them with a face visibly all flushed, "Piko… Brother… Wh-what just happened? W-what is this? I don't even know what _this_ is! What did I just do? " She stammers in between disorientation and palpitating whilst her hands linger clutching between her thighs.

"Did what?" Oliver queries, absolutely puzzled and unable to comprehend. Piko, on the other hand, gawps all reddened upon recognition of the unmentionable act.

Soon right after, Olivia stands up from the beddings and saunters across the room like a doll being dragged from here to there. Soon her rambling halts, bumping into the one in deep concentration at the corner. "Ouch…" She heaves whilst picking herself up from stumbling again.

Len suddenly awakens from his disrupted concentration stance when she pauses by his side. "Sorry Len…" Then she proceeds roaming towards the opposite edge of the large one-room summerhouse. Even much bizarrely, she starts doing random actions: she fluffed the pillows on the beds, she tucked the blankets neatly on each and then she stood on the last one and jumped on it until it is messy again.

"I guess there goes my concentration. What else happened when I was out?" Len queries the boys at the table whilst gawping at her.

"We can't move from sitting here as though my _petrify target skill_ earlier was retracted back. We're like waiting NPCs whilst someone pilots Olivia as if she is being controlled by a brainless novice RPG gamer." Piko points out, watching Olivia in case she might become hostile.

Unexpectedly, they notice her returning to them. A visible flicker glistens for a fraction of a second surrounding her entirety, signifying it recoated its own controllability on her plus strengthened itself. On the spur of the moment, Olivia approaches Len, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling it off him. Shocked, she fidgets upon surprise whilst Len freezes on the spot, looking absolutely bewildered as the same visible flicker spread on him as well.

The puzzled girl glides her hands soothingly on his face, neck, shoulders, chest and then soon lowers them slowly to his waist, descending her fingers into his shorts' elastic. Seductively, she kneels down in front of him and tightens her hold on the garment.

"What are you doing?!" Piko gasps in alarm, he tries moving but he is absolutely petrified to station where he is.

Olivia's eyes bulge in shock as her fingers wriggle in the rigging until the motion slightly slides the apparel down. "I..I have no idea!" Shaking her head, she tugs as hard as she can to remove her hands away from there. Another vivid glint of light from nowhere reattaches them right back in place when she was able to budge them.

Then horror fills her for recalling something. "R..Rin t-told me s-something just recently..about instigating a-a-arousals…" Violently shuddering, "It's a bit too soon for me… I..I don't think I'm ready to do that!" She stutters in admitting her thoughts regarding the matter.

"And not with him!" Piko fulminates hysterically, forcing himself to push forward. However, the bizarre glint of light flickers in appearance, increasing the petrify target skill's effect, manipulating his movements and taking hold of him to station on the spot.

Finding himself finally able to call out a skill after a bit of concentration, Oliver materialises a _Suppression Wall_ to conceal himself from another manipulation attack. The clear mystic wall coats him like a second skin. Then suddenly it sparks once then resumes back to invisibility, noting that it had spared him from another sudden manipulation attack.

Attempting to deliver his sister from her torment, he immediately breaks them apart through summoning mighty barriers between them. Manifesting abruptly, a mystic glint flickers and shatters the barriers he summoned. It dispels his skill to prevent him from disrupting them of their manipulated actions. Next, the bizarre flickering glint enshrouds both Len and Olivia so Oliver tries ramming through the bizarre mystical defense using great physical force but with a flash of light, it propels him away and prevents him again from interfering. He uses his smoldering abyss assails to strike through the defense but the mystical wall absorbed the flares.

Seeing the suppression wall he cast on himself denting in numerous areas of his body and that it might wear out after another attempt to smash into the bizarre barrier, "I don't want to commit unmentionable acts with _any_ of you so I guess it's best to keep myself away for now." He declares in his frustration.

"But would you just give us a little privacy please!? At least, close your eyes!" Len drives them away whilst trying to force himself to look unfazed despite being petrified.

"You're encouraging this, aren't you!?" Piko raves furiously, wanting to shatter through the barrier badly. Exerting great effort, something specifically nails him motionless on the spot. The vivid glint taking hold of him sparks furiously whenever he struggles, preventing him to utilise any of his skills or summon his 14 comrades.

Even with the high level skill still sheltering him, Oliver cannot stomach watching any longer after seeing his sister rid the last piece of lingering garment off him. Repulsed over the matter unknown to him, "I'm out of here!" he hastily darts out of the summerhouse made of frost and scrambles further away into the beach.

"I better rush to where Miku is and stop her before that dumbass entity accidentally plants his seeds in my sister." Oliver pants whilst heading towards the cove which leads to the forest sanctuary of Island Realm.

-Lost in the cove-

After half an hour of hurdling everywhere, "Bollocks! This feels as though I'm running around in circles…WHERE AM I!?" Oliver blusters in infuriation. He has been dashing around the lush area until upon realisation he finds himself wandering aimlessly in the tropical labyrinth.

It is difficult enough he couldn't utilise his flight and summon warp portal skills for the time being, but losing his navigational talent really takes the cake for him. "With this much time lost, I bet Len has already done so much more to her. My sister has far too many regal duties before she yields to that. I'll make him pay if I suddenly have a nephew or a niece after a few months." He remarks fiercely.

Halting, he takes deep breaths then resumes directing his way to the forest sanctuary. Nearly an hour of rambling around, he finally reaches his destination.

The forest sanctuary is an arc edifice made entirely of glacial elements. Though seemingly cold, it is only the exterior that appears chilly whilst the entire shelter's temperature conditions are proportionate to a grand island villa at the summit of summer season. The mystically-materialised structure is just like the quaint seaside summerhouse yet the dimensions of the place are a whole lot larger. There are many splendid tropical plants and various large trees embracing the extensive garden areas of the abode, making it look remote yet a breathtaking dwelling place not an exceedingly long distance away from the seaside.

He squints his eyes upon perceiving mystic barriers have been installed to safeguard the abode from intruders. Recognizing the skill exactly resembles his own, he understands that it is none other but James who fortified them in the surroundings.

Knowing how to slip pass the invisible walls, Oliver casts his _Stealth skill_ to conceal himself into the darkness. In addition, he recasts S _uppression Wall_ on himself once more to reinforce the one he already has in prevention for the curse-tribulation from temporarily nullifying any more of his skills. Though it's dark, the moon during the night on that mystic realm makes the surroundings of the island still vivid. Oliver assumes he will have to be extra careful when he inch his way closer to the area.

Approaching the abode, he quickly ducks within nearby shadows when he recognises that it is Miku and Rin who are standing by as lookout for that schedule of nightfall.

-Outside the abode-

"Rin! Get back to your post and guard there, _and_ don't bother me! Unlike you, I can both write and also be a good watchwoman at the same time." Miku shoos her away whilst pushing the scalawag from leaning on her shoulder.

Not leaving, "Awesome glinting hands by the way. Is that sparkling lotion you used?" Rin comments on the sideline, to set a diversion whilst she sneaks up typing extra happenings on her tale.

"What the!? Stop that! Rin, would you refrain from worming your way into converting my main character into becoming a horribly disgraceful lass like you? And as for my glistening hands, it must be. Before we came to Island Realm, Joyance gave me sunscreen lotion that he mystically-crafted on his own. Now go back to your post and _stay_ there." She drives her away once more as she exasperatedly edits the scalawag's spelling mistakes again.

Peeping from behind her shoulder with her fingers already on the laptop keys again, "I'm not _horribly disgraceful_. Correcting your choice of words, I am what you call _adventurously free-spirited_. And _she_ needs to become much more adventurous than that too, to make the tale more box-office exciting! Now that her annoying frigid brother is out of the way, why not we let her do a triple with the two lads and make that enchanted summerhouse rock and rumble until the crack of dawn. Woo! What a genius smexy novelist I am!" Rin insinuates insistently, typing like the wind whilst commending herself in the progression.

Pushing her hands away again to _overhaul_ what she just recently included, "No way! Both the main character's admirers are good, sweet, wonderful lads and both of them loves her deeply. Plus they are bitter rivals. They will never allow her to put up with that utterly disgraceful torridity. _And_ for the nth time, I will _not_ allow you to bastardise my work! I have my own ideas. _And_ I am not open to collaborations with budding tabloid writers such as yourself, that's just plain sordid." She refuses irritably, closing the gadget, tucking it in her arm and resuming to guard back at her post.

"Cheapskate! You're all mood-swingy now because you're _so_ hopelessly desperate for some loving too! - just like that braindead love-deprived goon who got himself lost in the forest in your tale. Oh oh oh! I know! Let's revise that part and make him fall in a pit of full of colossal crabs and then make them strip him completely starkers with the other lad whom he hated so much for his sister. And let's make them do unmentionable almost-homophile stuff and the like to spice things up!" The scalawag teases and suggests, whilst swiping the laptop from her arm and hurriedly scrambling away in the flourishing vegetation. "Gotcha! Niener niener niener!"

"HEEY! I'm not hopelessly desperate for loving. Also, he is not a braindead goon and I won't allow you to do that to him for he is never a homophile - I actually love that character the most! Give that back this instance! RIN! !" She squeals in annoyance, chasing after her.

They dash away swerving through different plants and trees up to the edge of the barrier with Rin rapidly scaling up the tallest coconut tree and securing the gadget on the very top whilst Miku clambers her way up to retrieve it and pummel the scalawag at the same time.

-From his hiding spot-

Utterly numb shocked, "Did Rin just called me a _braindead love-deprived goon_?! And wanted me to do unmentionable acts with… Now I know why these bizarre curse-tribulations imbued by Miku's ability-development are so disgusting. I'll make her pay for this!" Oliver recurs at boiling rage, dashing after the girls who just scrambled away from their guarding posts. He pursues rapidly after them and takes cover in the foliage's shadows upon noticing his other friends are emerging from the villa.

-At the seaside-

Leaning by a gushing faucet, Olivia expectorates spumes in the sink at which Piko hands her a toothbrush prepared with an overflowing amount toothpaste. Nauseously choking, "Urrrph! P-tooey! How could someone invent an act like this?" She mewls whilst brushing and trying to keep the matter out of mind. Afterwards, Piko hands her the soap at which she rigorously rubs on her face whilst rinsing excessively.

Relieved they find themselves suddenly free from the bizarre action-manipulating curse-tribulation earlier, they run away from the summerhouse and head towards the outdoor kitchen.

Gnashing his teeth at the other lad present there whilst patting her back, "There, there. It's ok, it's ok. Perhaps Miku just made _one hell of a massive typographical error_! Just don't think about it anymore." He commiserates whilst feeling extremely irritated after the activity, unknown to most Abyss realmers like her and her brother, just concluded.

Just a few meters away, Len seems to be spaced out and daydreaming. He is sitting on the sand and gazing at the waves whilst the two of them are by the wash area of the mystically-materialised outdoor kitchen.

The sparkling of the waves amuses him as though it is beaming for him in his place. As luck would have it, he rather cheer elatedly after such an explosive experience from the playful activity. Yet, he persists to stay stoic because he didn't want to provoke the already-traumatized lass when suddenly…

"YEOOOOOUCH! ! !"

Piko and Olivia look at him upon surprise. Then they see Len hurriedly shattering a colossal crab's pinchers from being fastened to his hand. On alert, "Whoa!" Piko quickly raises Olivia above his head when he spots another crab perched right beside her on the sink, and it almost pinched her too. "Let's get out of here!" He lifts her in his arms whilst scramming away from the outdoor kitchen area.

Upon crossing the middle of the beach, the ground he just steps on caves in, making them both fall in a pit full of the nipping critters.

"YEOOOOOOUCH! ! !"

A couple of crabs pinches them which Piko quickly detaches and hurls away. With no delay, he tosses Olivia upwards above ground to safety and leaps but his hovering skill fails him. A strange glint flickers from nowhere and nullifies his flight ability with part of his immense physical strength and otherworldly skills in the process.

Realising what is probably happening, "I wonder if Miku is bored with concocting her naughty tale and is now attempting to write a humor tale instead." Piko thrashes about in the booby trap to escape another way whilst dodging the crustaceans from pinching him in the hole. To his greater shock, the hole descends twenty times much lower in depth, making his obstacle more complicated.

Above and beside the hole, "Owwie, it hurts!" Olivia cries whilst grasping her left arm with the pincher wound. She remembers that VREs can also cure any ailments so whilst waiting for Piko, she sits properly on the sand and prepares her concentration stance to create one.

Right as she starts, someone enclasps her from behind. Looking at him, "Umh Len, kindly move a bit please. I think we've already spent too much time being too close lately." She reminds him faintly with unease. Enclasping his hands tighter on her waist, "Olivia.. I'm not doing this voluntarily." Len mutters whilst struggling to gain control of his own movements. After persevering to take hold, he moves a little to the front but something propels him right back against her. Unconsciously grasping her aching arm, he suddenly bends over, grazes his lips on the wound and licks it until it is dripping.

Wide-eyed and shocked, "What are you doing, Len! Wasn't it enough you basically sluiced me with… with… Let go! That's yucky!" Olivia kvetches, fidgeting to pull her drenched arm away but the odd glint flickers again to keep her stationed on the spot.

Also wide-eyed for the unexpected act, " _What you just did to me is even yuckier! Just for that, I want a taste of you too and I want it generously! Now stay still and let me slobber and nibble you in places you have never been salivated and bitten before!"_ Len blusters involuntary, realising something has also gained control over his speech.

Extremely shocked, "W-What the?! N-No! That is not what I wanted to say!" He immediately retracts the bullying words in terror. He unhands her injured left arm, but once again his body suddenly moves against his own accord. Shifting him to bite her love handle next, the ominous glint continuously stations him alongside her as his hand reattaches his grip back on the arm he unhanded. Olivia nearly springs from the reinforced gnaw but the chances of her to even scream is zilch.

Moving back to her original injury, his teeth burrow as his lips proceed to graze whilst his tongue slides slowly going deeper into her wound. Struggling to remove his lips from the arm, a quick glint flickers and reattaches them back in place on the wound as his free hand playfully glides wedging his fingers in her bitten love handle. He can see the mixture of her blood and his drool trailing down her punctured areas, the sides of his mouth smear red. He definitely objects to result to cannibalism.

Checking on her, he notices her concentrating to defy the involuntary actions with eyes that have become tearful. Struggling to make her voice be heard, "Please Len… that hurts…" She utters weakly from the excruciating pain.

Greatly exerting more effort to gain control over his speech and actions, " _I-I'm sorry… I-I'm not doing this by choice… and I didn't mean to say those things to you earlier. You know how I truly feel about you._ " He struggles to reply telepathically whilst resisting to continue devouring on her limb. Notwithstanding the ordeal, he reconsiders the situation, " _I'll reverse this unwanted action into healing you another way_." An idea pops into his mind, concentrating and steadying his lips on the spot.

A quick flickering light appears between his lips and the wound which collides and shatters the ominous glint and then it dissipates gradually, healing the throbbing injury completely. After he's done, Len loosens his clinch and verifies that he finally regains control of his speech back. They now sit in front of each other on the sand with their foreheads touching, not moving an inch for this time he isn't sure if it is an involuntary movement. Gently, he glides his fingers on her arm and then on the bitten love handle, feeling at peace that the punctures have disappeared.

Relieved as the pain vanished, "Thanks Len…" Olivia whispers gratefully. Fatigued, "You're… welcome…" He pants in response whilst affectionately stealing pecks on the lips. Whilst cuddling her fervently, Olivia cups her hands in front of her and resumes back to her own concentration - to create VREs which she plans to share with the boys.

As he clambers up from the hole, "And here I thought _she_ is done with naughty tales. What the heck do you think you are doing to her now Len!?" Piko interrogates snippily but suddenly, "YEOUCH!" a crab pinches him on his gluteus so then he has fallen into the fissure again.

From outside the hole, "Nothing! I'm just hugging her whilst she crafts VREs. Just hurry up and unclasp us if you want. Not unless you can't get out of there because Miku prefers to constantly whup your ass." He hears him call out.

Slugging the one that lately pinched him, "Grr! I swear I'll cook each and every one of you for breakfast tomorrow!" Piko grumbles crossly at the critters around him as he climbs out of the excavation again.

-Exiting the abode-

"Miku, Rin! If you're tired, I'm free to guard in your place if you want." A strawberry blonde lass calls to them. Shortly, she feels a hearty pat on the shoulder. Turning to him, she sees Mikuo beaming at them.

"Just let them be, Neru. Miku's been totally moody and so depressed all this time. The least we can do is let her take her mind off fretting over things. And with those hostile aliens as a threat, I believe an ice breaker like this can at least ease her pain for the meanwhile. Besides, isn't your turn on guard duty already done? You should get some more rest. Even with all that make up on, you couldn't hide the fact you've been crying." He compassionately coaxes her to relax.

"I-It's s-shows?" Neru stutters, grasping the compact mirror in her pocket then she feels him pat her again. Slowly holding his hand on her shoulder, "I couldn't just stand around and do nothing. I am absolutely upset about what happened to Rinto. I want to get back at the one who did that to him." She vows crossly and sorrowfully altogether.

"You won't be of any help to him if you're tired by dawn. Now come and let's get you back to bed." Mikuo suggests it so, for it is only appropriate. "Thanks, Mikuo." She beams whilst a tear trails down her visage. The brotherly tealet wipes the moisture away and returns the beam warmly.

Unexpectedly, "Aww… How sweet! Geez Kuoey, if you're going to cheat on me, might as well do it right and drag to her to recline and sprawl already." Rin blurts out with a wide mischievous grin.

"What?! No!" Neru gasps in shock, all redden for the sudden confutation. To her sudden astonishment, the brawny tealet shifts her to lean against him and glides her nestled in his arms.

Enclasping her tightly with a charming grin, "You sure about that, Rin? No turning back on your word. Don't mind if I do." Mikuo queries and accepts whilst winking, then swiftly he smooches her right on the lips which engrossed the strawberry blonde.

With an even wider and more mischievous grin, "Sure, sure! For as much as you like. Bang away! But before you do, which colour would you prefer, Neru? Don't be shy and have your pick: silver, navy, chartreuse, gold, teal… or my favorite, ORANGE! Oh, and they're favoured too!" Rin generously offers her bountiful circular unmentionables, showcasing it proudly before her.

Coming back to her senses, "What the!? No! Are you that desperate to be beaten to a pulp? Stop teasing me right now, Rin! Ugh! I'm going to bed." Neru admonishes her threateningly, loosening in the grip. But Rin quickly thrusts her to the ground with the lad cushioning her from underneath, astounding her in the process.

With a seductive lisp, "Why head to bed if you can do it right here for all of nature to _s_ ee? Or better yet… How about if I guide you whil _s_ t he _s_ imply plea _s_ ure _s_ you? I'll _s_ how you the initial move _s_ _s_ in _c_ e you have un _s_ urpri _s_ ingly _z_ ero experien _c_ e. Let' _s_ _s_ prawl her up, Kuoey!" Rin cajoles, leaning behind her and locking her in Mikuo's arms. Then she enclasps and squeezes her on top with her between the two of them, slowly lowering the lad's swimwear with hers whilst he lowers the instigating blonde's.

As she feels something stiffening then dampening out of the blue, "Eep! No, thanks!" Neru refuses frenetically, squirming away from between and then hastily dashing back into the villa, unconsciously forgetting her bikini.

The teasing pair chuckles and high-fives along with three pairs of moist swimwear meant for the lower extremities in hand.

-Stuck on top of a coconut tree-

"Urmhh! Hrmphh! Ermphhh!" Miku is greatly heaving, pulling and yanking her laptop but it appears not to budge even at the slightest. "Blast you, Rin! How could you tie these leaves so tightly on this thing? Huh? Wh.. What the!?" To make things worse, she realises superglue is also smudged on random parts of her body, rendering her practically fastened on top of the tallest tree in the island.

"Daaaaaaaarrrrrrn! UUUUUGH!" She grunts ferociously as she tugs to detach her leg. After freeing her limbs, she gripes in fury to free her gadget until she eventually feels herself worn out with no progress gained. "You suck, Rin!" Miku grumbles quietly, weak from a sudden bizarre drain.

Finding the spacious verdant surface on top of the tree quite sturdy and cushy, she lies down comfortably and closes her eyes for a moment.

Looking at her from below, Oliver is having hesitations whether he will approach or just talk to her in their thoughts. " _Telepathy is practically an otherworldly skill and if I was able to converse with her earlier, then that means she must be exempted from being unintentionally hurt by us. However it is still a risk and I refuse to accept causing her any fatalities in the process of attempting to communicate with her. This is most probably the best time since clearly she has been depleted off her MPs, but still, it is a big risk._ " He lingers underneath the tree for some time to reassess his future actions.

Slowly descending, " _Oliver? Wait… if I'm up there_ _ _…_ why am I down here?_ " Miku queries herself as though she feels afloat and not at all perceived by the contemplating boy.

Drifting beside him, " _Oliver what's wrong? What's happening?_ " Once again, he appears not to sense her presence and carries on with his discussions in his own thoughts.

" _Why won't you say anything to me?_ " She reaches out for his hand and is shocked when her fingers pass through his.

Looking at her hand, " _What's going on? Am I… dead? No. No! I still want to live! I still want to be with him! I'm still alive! Yes, I'm alive! I'M ALIVE!_ " She evaluates herself frantically. Then looking back up the tree, " _I have to go back to my body._ "

She hovers back on top of the tree where her body lies peacefully and touches her own visage. Soon, images of the earlier events flash in the depths of her mind.

" _All these happened earlier? All our memories of Oliver, Olivia, Piko and Len have vanished, and it's all because of me? The four of them are having a terrible time because of me. Even Rinto and Athrylith were badly hurt because of me… If I go back to my body now, I might wake up screaming at the very sight of Oliver. Because back in my body, I cannot remember him at all! I cannot even see him clearly. Even if I do, I won't remember him. What will I do? I love him and I want to go back, and I want to restore my memories of him!_ " She queries herself sadly.

"Well, since I came all this way. Here goes nothing." She hears Oliver mutter his resolve.

Urgently, " _Oliver, wait! Don't wake me up yet! I don't know what I'll do if I scream and the others will come and attack you! James had the mystical walls on auto-detect to strike any located intruder with a powerful offense skill. Joyance had Neru's shotgun mystically-empowered and it can undoubtedly hurt you, and she's a first-rate markswoman! Her brother and our brother's range weapons were also empowered by him. I'm begging you. No! STOP!_ " Spirited Miku quickly rushes to his side.

Oliver clambers up the tree and genuflects right next to her. Slowly he reaches out for her visage and most carefully dab his index finger on the loose hair drifting on her face. Seeing it did not wake her up, he ponders again, muttering this time, "When I smite Rinto, it was actually a light blow but it pierced right through him as though it was a powerful mystic spear. This piece of hair should have been severed if anyone of us can hurt her by a mere graze. But how come nothing happened?" He looks at her hands and they appear to be gleaming. Next, he takes a closer look at the rest of her body and notices her eyes are twitching. "Oh I see, she's dreaming. Maybe I can talk to her in her dreams. I'll head to the Abyss of Dreams in hopes to see her there. I hope this works." He wishes, praying that the required skill will cooperate.

" _Yes! Yes, Oliver! Please do! Please see to it that it is me whom you'll talk to._ " Spirited Miku hovers to her body and lays there, closing her eyes. " _I'll wait for you there, much-loved._ "

He stands up and concentrates then snapping his fingers, a domelike luminance manifests. Greatly in luck it didn't fail him this time, he leaps through there.

-In the Realm of Dreams-

Upon entering the Realm of Dreams, Spirited Miku stumbles upon herself who appears to be in a deep sleep. There, the other's eyes flutter and she arises to her feet. With a scowl, the other finds herself filled with fury as she comes face to face confronting with her other self.

" _Who_ are _you_? You are in _my_ territory. Get the hell out, cunt!" Hostile Miku furiously drives her away immediately, darting to her intimidatingly.

"I beg your pardon? Don't call me that! I'm you! And if I'm a cunt then you're a cunt! And since when did the Realm of Dreams become _your_ territory? This place is for all dreamers!" Spirited Miku retorts undauntedly.

"SINCE I SAID SO! AND I WILL NEVER ACKNOWLEDGE TO BE YOU! I'M HOSTILE MIKU!" Hostile Miku blusters deafeningly.

"This realm does NOT belong to you. Hmph! Fine. Be that way. Who wants to be you anyway? I am Miku, Spirited but Miku. Besides, I'm not here for you. I'm here to see Oliver." Spirited Miku replies, unfazed.

"Hmph! The guy who almost killed my Rinto? I'll see to it that he will suffer like he has never suffered before for hurting my love. It will be I who will put him to his grave!" Hostile Miku denounces him vehemently.

"What the? Rinto does not even love you, or us, in that way! He could have… but… that ship has sailed! I love Oliver now! No, _we_ love Oliver!" The spirited one reminds her.

"And whose fault was that? You're someone for a laugh. I've been in love with Rinto for years. You've only been in love with Oliver, for what? A few days? You are a disgrace for quickly raising the white flag on Rinto! If I could only tell him how I feel now, who do you think will he choose between me and Neru? Of course, ME! Neru's no challenge." The hostile one points out maliciously.

"We've been in love with Len too, but we figured out he's someone we love as a friend. What's wrong with you? Why can't you move on? Rinto's happy with someone else now. So step aside for I am not here to see you!" Spirited Miku avows about the past, unabashed, and pushes forward determinedly.

Blocking her way and harshly smiting repeatedly, "And whose fault was that again? For being in a relationship with Len and not Rinto? You are such a fucking shitarded cunt! Who wants pity-love? You're so pathetic for putting up with him whom you've only love second to the original, who eventually discovers that he doesn't actually love you back in that way! Such humiliation enormously takes the cake for me! And that is why I messed with everyone's memories of them – of Len, Oliver, Piko and Olivia. Why need Len? Len turned his back on you! Why need Piko and Olivia? Ever since they joined the group, you have been always set aside! And lastly, why the fuck would you need Oliver? Rinto is right there! Shove Neru to the rubbish bin where she belongs, kick her out of the group and take him back! Oliver is not your original love anyway, in fact, we don't need those four in our life. Hey! LISTEN TO ME! YOU CAN STILL HOLD ON! THERE SHOULD BE NO TURNING BACK! IF YOU WON'T AGREE WITH ME, THEN GET OUT OF MY BODY!" The hostile one's hostility surges threateningly.

"I care about Len and I know we did our best. Positively, at least we tried and we understand each other now more than before. I care about Piko and Olivia, they have been anything but horrible to me so why bluster them? Are you that insecure with the entry of the new? And last but not the least, I care about Oliver because I love him. And all of us, we support each other with our own choices and not like you who rather live in resentment, gloom, despondence and self hurt! I could have sworn _it is none other but you who is responsible for my friends' hardships and for all the unfairness happening to them_. You are not Hostile Miku, you are Unfair Miku! And you are a _coward_! TRY, that's the key word, why won't you try to move on? The world won't end if you will expand your horizons and share what you can offer with others. You can't mope in this clam of yours forever. It's time that you come out of that shell and see the world. BE BRAVE AND TRY, THEREFORE, YOU GET OUT OF _MY_ BODY!" The spirited one's spirit soars high and fearlessly as she makes her way through the path to glory.

A brilliant flash of light illuminates the entire vicinity which dissipates after a short time.

"Miku, I've been waiting for you. I almost thought you have suddenly awaken since you're not here." Oliver rushes to her side and enclasps her tightly.

Enclasping him in return and more ardently, "I'm sorry to keep you waiting but I'm here now, much-loved. I'm so glad I'm the one whom you approached first." Miku replies serenely, sharing with him about what just occurred whilst they linger in a lengthy clinch.

Afterwards, he shifts her to face him with both hands grasped in his as he has something vital to divulge, "Listen Miku, back in the Abyss of the Awake, you have started developing your abilities and it massively affects me, my sister, that Entity of Glaciers, and that Cosmic Blader. Your ability-development sends us extremely toilsome curse-tribulations through your concocted tales. In fact, because of the strange occurrences that are happening recently, none of you in the villa can remember us. Therefore, I must ask you to please concoct tales cautiously from now on for it may result in affecting our wellbeing and entirety altogether. I know the overall stress from becoming an otherworldly ability-possessor requires considerable physical or mental effort but if Len can do it so can you. I believe you can be stronger than him. As for our current situation, we will need you to cooperate with us to solve this problem so that it won't be so difficult. Do you understand?" He seriously asks of her this petition.

"I already am aware of this in relation to what just happened to me. If it is my unfair self who is here with you now, there wouldn't be an agreement for she will never acknowledge you and might eradicate your memories of me, just like what she almost did to everyone back in the Realm of the Awake. But nevermind her for I am the one who prevailed, I am here because you gave me strength to succeed. And yes, Oliver, much-loved, I promise you I will do the best I can for I love you and I'm so in loved with you!" She concurs happily and most helpfully.

-From the Realm of the Awake-

"Geez Rin, this is where you left sis? Oh here she is. Looks like she has fallen asleep. She looks really exhausted. But it's nice to see her finally smile even if it is in her sleep. Well, let's get her to bed. Upsy-daisy!" Mikuo carefully lifts up his sister as he slowly descends down the tree.

"Looks like I won't be editing for a whilst." Rin reasonably decides with a half-smile as she unfastens the laptop from the tree.

-Back to the Realm of Dreams-

"Looks like my ride is here. At least now I know why I suddenly feel some form of drain. I will require some rest to replenish MPs. At least, for an hour more or less? See you by midnight then. I love you." Miku bids him goodnight and promises to see him later.

"Just rest. Don't worry. I'll meet you on the same spot. See you later then. I love you too." Oliver replies agreeably, his most captivating smirk emphasized.

Enduring to delay what they usually execute whenever they feel outright amative, they narrow the clinch and osculate passionately instead before they head their own way.

-Later-

Oliver and Miku heed their attention to the gadget after their impassioned activity. As they open it…

~*POP!~

From within the laptop propels and smacks orange powder coating their entire faces …and starkers bodies.

"RIN! ! !" Miku squeals instantly.

* * *

Happy 2017 Valentine's Day! =)


	5. Chapter 5

-At the crack of dawn -

"Who wants breakfast?" Piko, Olivia and Len call out to the group by the seaside kitchen in cheerful grins.

"Creamy crab chowder stew, fried rice with crabmeat, breaded crab-chops, sweet and sour crabs, hot and sour crab soup, spicy crabs, pickled crabs, boiled crabs, fried crabs, baked crabs, grilled crabs, broiled crabs, barbequed crabs, steamed crabs, basted cakes, candied crabs, crab soufflé, crab omelet, crab tarts, crabby salad, crab pies, crab cakes, crab pancakes, crab waffles, crab tempura, crab rolls, crab balls, crab croquette, crab steak and last but not the least Choco mango jelly pudding _volcano_ with fresh honeycomb, coconut and indulging crabmeat gelato! Eat up!" They enumerate the mouth-watering spread on the picnic table.

The rest of the group marvel with great eager appetite, or gawk in dubious stupefaction, at the bountiful feast before them.

"We give grace for this wonderful bounty... Let's eat!"

-Later-

"Isn't it strange we are about to discuss about cartoons again?" Trying to find his fishing gear, "Are these Rin's collection too, brother?" Oliver lifts two discs, a key chain and a deck of cards then queries him out of curiosity as they stand around a beach table atop a low precipice.

"Yup." Mikuo sighs miserably at the farrago of toys, discs, zines and random collectibles messily shuffled amongst their outdoor sporting equipment, tools and tackle boxes in front of them.

"Say, I know these series!" Nero acknowledges upon recognition then informs them about it, "In the first batch and volume of this girl-dominated flick, out of about twenty-eight girls of marriageable age, only three have proven themselves as genuinely heterosexual: the boy-crazy angel, the demoness queen and the human mother. The rest, however, which comprises of: the other humans, the other angels, the other demonesses, the beastwomen, the elves, the dwarves, the fairies, the androids, the aliens and the undead lasses are all hands down homophiles. I didn't mean to give you spoilers though if you wish to see it. Want to watch it, Omiku?"

"Ugh! Not a chance!" Oliver spurns in utter disgust, hurling the items back to the pile of what he inferred as unprepossessing rubbish.

"Either male or female, homophiles are not my cup of tea too. I absolutely refuse to watch or even touch any of those clutter. Rin can be such an unreasonable fart and I can't believe she ensnared Olivia to marathon it with her. This is an inappropriate show that should NOT be seen by innocent people like her and our SP progenies." Len hurls in aversion. "Good thing I managed to convince her out of forcing the six SP children in viewing it, but Olivia, however…" Then he glimpses at a certain direction where the goldenette is detained by the scalawag.

Spotting them across the currents not far away, "Piko's over there with her too. Knowing him, he also has no idea what he is about to get themselves into. This is going to be rich." Nero grins visibly as he promptly readies the video app on his iPhone.

Taking out their binoculars, they all heed their attention towards the shoal a distance away from the precipice where Rin is sitting on an inflatable sofa and canopy raft between the two youngest members of the group.

-Over there-

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ! !"

A couple of horrified screams echo in the nearby wavy shoal region.

"W-w-w-what the heck Rin! It's full of butts, boobs _and_ homophiles!" Piko fulminates standing on the raft with Olivia wide-eyed attentive at the iPad screen which he quickly snatches away from her.

"You need to watch the entire volume and see that not all of them are." Rin entices and compels them to watch some more episodes.

Shoving the gadget back to her, "It's also full of violence, horror, and most of all, obscenity! We don't actually see where the story is going with all of those lengthy revolting scenes heavily inserted at every angle of the show. With all of those suggestive dilutions added in the plot and story line, watching this is rather pointless!" He grimaces at the unspeakable scene they were currently viewing.

"Oh come on! You love her whenever she's starkers so why not if she becomes _adventurously free-spirited_ like me?!" The simpering scalawag merrily coaxes them whilst booty-dancing on the inflatable canopy and vacillating it so that the water around it splashes more constantly than the waves itself.

Death-glaring upon absolute repulse, "Are you insinuating she must _try_ or _test_ to be one too? _Or_ to become just like _you_? I won't let those ever happen! No darn freaking way!" He quickly grabs Olivia, dives into the 8-fathom depth and paddles them away from there.

"Hey, come back! Let's continue marathoning it, Piko-perv and Olivia-perv! I won't let you run off! Come back here!" Rin plunges into the water and immediately hounds after them.

-Back on the rock-

"Haahahahahahahahahahh! ! !"

The five of them are all laughing their asses off by now after witnessing the side-splitting scene live.

"See? I told you it'll be rich." The strawberry blond boy verifies his apparent allegation in guffaws whilst continuously focusing his long distance-viewing gadget at their location.

"STOP TUGGING US BACK, YOU'RE RIPPING OUR CLOTHES OFF!" They hear the enraged one bluster in the depths of the shoal. They also spot their retriever gnashing her teeth on their swimsuits' hemline like a shark as she slops and strokes her arms and legs unrelentingly pulling them back to the canopy raft. She even grabs a jellyfish to startle and jolt them so that they will cave in to her request.

"Well, that's my cue. Later guys." Len takes his leave, diving off the rock and into the shallows then swiftly threading towards the fleeing pair whom are practically drowning.

"I'll be going too. It's my turn to do the monitoring after Neru. Catch you guys later." Rinto also bids his adieu.

The ones who remained linger by the beach table, separating and putting into order their fishing gears and the unwanted miscellanies.

Momentarily after they are almost ready to have their first cast, "Kuoey! Nero! Ommie!"

-Rin pops out of nowhere!-

"I know what you'll ask and the answer is _no_." Oliver flatly rejects her before she requests it, right after someone teleported her there.

Oliver is now sitting on the sand, peering at the glimmering waves as though he is scouring at an object and then with a flick of a wrist, he sidearm-casts into that exact spot of the currents.

"Erm, well, Rin. I've already watched those series so I'm no longer interested." Nero refuses as well. He is sitting a few steps next to Oliver, rummaging for a good lure in his deluxe fishing tackle box.

"And I've seen it, _a lot_! I'm practically done with it and I don't mind if I don't see it again for until.. another 16 years?" Mikuo sighs exasperatedly, honestly giving her his point of view over the tedious pastime. Gazing at the fjord with his fishing rod in hand, he also joins Oliver and Nero on the sandy rock.

"Oh come on! Kuoey, you're into butts. Nero, you're into boobs. And Ommie, you're into…" Rin declares it but then trails off.

"Not telling you." He finishes the sentence, faintly losing his desire of fishing there and beginning to feel irritated. He reels his catch in, chucks the squid into the cooler, re-baits and overhand-casts back into the waves.

"Oh I know. You're into fronts!" Rin inquisitively assumes it.

"That's for me to know and for you to mind your own business." His rebuttal is leveling from slight irritation into minor infuriation. He reels it in, chucks another into the oversized water-filled container, hooks a selected lure and then after probing the currents again, he back-casts at that certain angle.

"Sadly, these cartoon volumes are not to the point of that high level mature stuff." Rin mentions, trying to sound awkward but the sincerity fails.

"So? I'm still not seeing it." He rejects for the last time simultaneously as he is reeling in, chucking, re-baiting, probing and spin-casting into the water again. Another annoying insistence from her will compel him to rapidly warp her back to the one who sent her to them in the first place.

"Pfft! You're no fun." Rin retorts, pouting and giving up.

She sits between him and Mikuo on the ground, slumping on the latter's thighs whilst joining them there by sightseeing.

After a few fish have been caught, "I wonder… what Piko-perv is into…" She queries out of the blue.

"My sister mentioned me this not long ago…" Oliver surprisingly shares all of a sudden, after tossing another squid into the cooler.

Continuing as he hooks a newer lure then roll-casts into the currents, "she said, what that Cosmic Blader likes in her is not just her mere physical appearance but her _presence_ itself. He told her that, for him, by just sensing that she is around and there every day with him and that he's aware she's there also joyful as she is aware that he is with her then that's enough for him to live a happy life."

But countering it, "If he always wanted to be there _with_ her and _for_ her, he could have just appointed himself as her manservant and not her lover. Hmpf! What a sap!" He scoffs at the notion.

"Piko said that to her? Dude, that's really sweet. _Tremendously Ant-attracting Sweet._ " Nero comments in amazement.

"Yeah bro, that's seriously _deep_ too. I'm so impressed. And who would have thought out of any of us six males in the group, it is actually he who is someone like that." Mikuo adheres to Nero's view.

Almost teary-eyed, "Oh Piko-perv, I'm so touched. I don't know if I can ever prank you again." Rin marvels at the thought, super flattered for the younger girl she is with earlier. Then she blurts out, "Len, on the other hand, just wants to own her."

They silently fish there on the rock and gaze at the wide ocean range during their contemplation.

-Somewhere on the island-

" _It is such an extremely unpleasant feeling to be happy just because you have to settle for what is there. Wouldn't it be just better if we could just have all that we like? I am disgusted by the notion of feeling higher than anyone else just because they think I have so much more in terms of material things, physical appearance, status in life in terms of my family's reputation, social standings in society, the fact I've got remarkable talent that everyone marvelously recognise, and most of all, POWER that one cannot even imagine that really do existed. I hated it if I must look at the ones lower than me just so I could feel better about myself. I am not like that at all. I feel sorry for them whom are unfortunate, but it doesn't mean I can take that fact to be proud of myself._ " (-write name here-) ruminates to himself.

"Hm.. I wonder if I have written this well. I don't know if I want to indicate his name in this. It might upset him. Even though he's like that, he is still a lad of unwavering faith." Miku mutters to herself, now careful about what she is writing.

She sits there with her mat, an umbrella, a basket of provisions and a low table comfortably on top of the tallest coconut tree of Island Realm as she recently discovers the place the most perfect hideaway to spend time doing her favorite private exploit, concocting tales.

An entire day has passed in Island Realm but back in their original realm only half an hour has passed. Though time feels it runs normally and their need for daily nourishment and adequate rest are apparent, there is no sign of drastic daily strain from a day spent coming from their original realm. If she wishes to go there now, all she needs to do is ask either Len or Oliver to open a warp threshold for her to get there. The group has decided to spend at least an entire day equivalent of their original realm time in this Island Realm so she really appreciates taking this absolutely rare opportunity to catch up on her cravings of concocting tales.

"Hmm... My ten friends... Would they be able to guess who this is? Now that I think about it, it can be either or neither any of them. Or perhaps my…" She queries herself, trailing off in her own thoughts.

-Down the tallest coconut tree-

"Miku, do you have a minute?" Neru calls her from below the tree.

"Sure, Neru. Come right up. There's plenty of space." Miku invites her to come up and join her.

She clambers up the tree with the intentions of sharing with her some views about something that has been troubling her not so long ago.

-Whilst baking-

"Nero, my love. What are your thoughts about having real children?" Lenka queries him when he arrives at the mystically-materialised outdoor kitchen.

"Hmm…" Nero thinks for a moment after delivering the initial catch that midmorning.

At a distance, they see Rinto preoccupied with his task of monitoring the SP children during that time of the day. All adolescent in form, the SP children gather with him in the midst of them attentively listening to his counsels whilst sitting on the sand. Then they stand and ramble towards the jet skies and embark one by one whilst Rinto secures them their safety vests and emergency kits. Then they all ski away further in the fjord.

"To be honest with you, if it will be usually like this: kicking back and relaxing all day, but of course, also minding our responsibilities without being stressed-out which will not only be for their welfare but for ours as well, then I'll surely like it and not ask for anything else. But back in our original realm, I know it would be different. I've seen documentaries and TV programs divulging the ugliness of raising a child. How hectic and neglecting of your own choice of quality time either alone or with your partner, and how much time it takes away from you until you have no choice but submit to dereliction of your own chosen quality activities which serves as your main outlet or for your passion. Just imagine, for the next 2 to 5 or even more than 20 years after its birth, you will hear the unending whining, crying and dissatisfaction from them, day in and day out. I'm just happy I have the opportunity to actually have an SP progeny that is most probably considered as our allegorical but _ideal_ child. Real children, on the other hand, are usually wild cards. You wouldn't know if you'll reap the proper harvest. If you sowed a bad seed, then what? Until now, I'm stumped there." He honestly reveals his thoughts over the matter.

"Raising a real child is all about trial and error after all." That is all Lenka can say after Nero's frank opinion.

"Now I know why there are scientists like the professor in this field who are so obsessed in studying and researching on the manifestation of procreating and upbringing of allegorical children. - It is so that, no one will regret in becoming a parent ever again." She shares in addition.

-On the top view of the tallest coconut tree-

"" _I am what one can consider a God. Yes, I'm a God. I know that, but, for some reason, my quest for perfection is tarnished with the concepts of diversified idealisation. Am I still worthy to essentially believing myself as one? There are a number of instances that I cannot achieve nor possess the ones I would want to cherish. It could be her. Yes, but there are others. It could also be not a person but a value that I am wanting to possess in me. Whatever it is, only I can find it._ " (-write name here-) ruminates to himself." Neru reads the latest passage.

Miku types naturally whilst she allows her friend to read on the side.

"Miku, are you talking about Len? He seems to be the only one here who generally fits that description." She queries her.

"You really think it's Len, huh? Well, it can. But for me, maybe it can or maybe it can be not." She replies indecisively. Pausing, "Anyway, what's up?" She looks at her who appears hesitant about divulging what has been troubling her.

"Miku, w-would you k-keep this a secret p-please?" Neru stutters, fighting her hesitations.

Carefully, "But before I answer, are you alright?" She assures her friend's complacency.

"I.. I'm not sure." The classy blonde loses her poise.

Assuring again, "Are you really sure that you want to share it?" She asks in another way.

She nods, hoping she can go on.

"All right but divulge it in the simplest and most comprehensive way possible."

"Last night when everyone is busy either they are asleep or just busy. I took my finest and most sterilized carbonized polyester gloves with me and locked myself in the bathroom and stayed there a bit and…"

Realising it, "Neru, a-are you telling me… that's your first time t-to… buff the bead?" She gapes upon recognition of the specified act, unable to refrain from stuttering some of her words and almost falling off balance whilst she sits there on the mat with her on the opposite side.

"Wh-what? No! No, it's not. It was just one of them." She takes a deep breath before she goes on.

Miku heaves a gasp of relief. "Then what's the matter, what's wrong, what about it, or what's new about it?" She queues her queries.

"Last night, when you were asleep and I was at the midst of doing that…"

-Last night-

Neru slowly sighs as she maneuvers her fingers with the hand which she wore her finest and most sterilized carbonized polyester gloves on, sliding and gliding to and fro and around and in rotations in her as it sprouts a dash of glee on her visage. All of a sudden the door to the bathroom opens, stunning her who is seated at the toilet. A lad clad in his boxers enters and drowsily inches his way to the toilet to urinate, not noticing her presence. Seeing his eyes closed, she tiptoes away from the toilet noiselessly and conceal herself on the nearby bathtub with a third of the shower curtain hiding it. Looking at him, the lad is descending the only thing that serves as a covering as he spills the clear yellow water that he wanted to rid off his system. After he is done, he blindly feels his way to the door, forgetting to lift the apparel lingering on his hips back in place. Since he moves like sloth, the girl can see the spectacle in full view even in her hiding place. And as if by slow motion, she gazes on… how large, elongated, shapely and somewhat stiff it is as it remains protruded there diagonally, vertical and nearly upwards...

-Interrupting-

9_ _9

"Ok, ok! Stop! Stop! I get it! You don't need to pour in the details." Miku gasps in heaves, feeling swimmy for she can no longer take the suspense so she stops Neru right there before she actually falls off the tree. Looking at her, Neru is in full red. Her entire face is crimson and even her exposed limbs are noticeably brilliant rose-coloured since she is only clad in her two-piece bikini, classy sandals and assorted accessories to coordinate her ensemble. One may even assume she just came out of the sauna because she is profusely perspiring. "So…" Miku resumes the conversation. Neru's irises are the only things that moved to shift towards at her direction. However they remain as though they actually see through her for she is still apparently dazed at the image lingering in her thoughts.

Wincing from her piercing gaze, "H..How does it make you feel?" The now fidgety writer carefully queries the absentminded girl in vivid discomfort. It is so awkward for Miku and yet so ironic, in a sense, since _she is the one who is usually seen or caught enjoying unmentionable acts out in the open with her libidinous partner_. But now someone else is blackwashing about her most private of exploits, she finds herself lost of any form of buoyancy in terms of offering the poor lass good counsel or basic reconditioning. "I feel…" She trails off as the other can see her preoccupied with the image in her mind.

"So it _turned you on_ , correct?" Miku answers for her through a query, becoming a tad impatient and uncomfortable at the absence of her own sunny composure. "It did. Oooh, it did…" She confesses and trails off again dreamily, making her listener's eyebrow raise. "Hmm…" Miku frowns at seeing her almost drooling mien, feeling extra queasy now. " _Now we come to the part where I have to figure out who it is_." She ponders to herself, believing that it inevitably comes next. She scowls at the thought of her first suspect - since he's never tainted whenever seen starkers. Since she herself can no longer stand the suspense anymore, "Was it Oliver?" She blurts out, feeling annoyed if true. Surprised, "What!? No!" Neru sputters immediately, finally leaving dreamland.

-On a tiny islet in the shoal-

"Nero informed me about this at crack of dawn." Piko uncovers the scope of the matter gently to Olivia.

"He said last night, our SP child was heaving excessively and sweating profusely during his recuperation. Whilst Rinto rests peacefully during his recovery, Athrylith, on the other hand, has to be cared for intensively. He also mentioned, he and Lenka kept repetitively reapplying new bandages on him since his blood keeps seeping right through them and they required to frequently replace his icy cold compresses every five minutes. His fever was so high, it was almost as though his entire body is in flames. He even mentioned, _the blood in the used bandages felt abnormally hot_ despite after it has been hours since they removed those from him. According to them, he really seemed he was at the verge of dying." He divulges carefully upon seeing her horrified.

"Athrylith… I'm so sorry I almost caused you your life…" Olivia mewls, holding in the tears then clenching her fingers into fists on the sand whilst the breakers wash the clumps away into nothing.

Whilst Piko is on her right corner, Len on her left side holds her hand. Wordless, he attentively listens to their conversation and seriously deliberates on the matter in his mind.

Continuing, "And yet despite of that, according to Nero and almost everyone in the villa, Athrylith is the only one who remained in his adolescent form whilst the rest of the SP progenies resumed back into their helpless forms for the night. And until now, he still hasn't resumed back into a sphere." Piko looks across the other side of the shoal where all SP progenies are busy with their activity whilst being monitored by Rinto. "Wouldn't that something you find strange?" He particularly scrutinizes the youngster with the glistening silver star on his forehead.

"It wouldn't for it doesn't matter. What matters to me is he survived and is doing well right now." Olivia also looks across the shoal too where their SP child preoccupies himself with his friends, ever thankful for their friends' concern from him.

-Back on the top view of the tallest coconut tree -

Miku feels a little silly there. It can't be Oliver. He has not even entered inside the forest sanctuary villa last night but only remained outside of it, warping to and fro, on top of that very coconut tree. It didn't even make sense if he'll just go in there to use the bathroom in case he needed to relieve himself, he's not brainless to do such a ridiculous risk.

Right after their midnight rendezvous, they headed back to their original accommodations for the remainder of the night. He and the other three otherworldly ability-possessors spent the night in the glacial summerhouse by the beach and arose a few hours before the break of dawn to resume with their order of business.

She looks at her hands which are faintly glistering two different kinds of glints, one which is from her own abilities and the other which is from the sparkling sunscreen lotion her SP son has given to her. If it weren't for her dream experience with Oliver last night, everything right now would have been different. If it were her unfair self who had prevailed in that struggle, things wouldn't have returned back. The four of them would still have not been able to converse with her or any of the others in the sanctuary in judgment they were hostile alien invaders who wanted to massacre them. There would have been chaos instead of peace right now. But gladly, all of that didn't happen.

Back in the forest sanctuary villa, after sneaking pass the others unnoticed the second time around, she proceeded to sleep to gain sufficient rest and waited a few hours before dawn.

A couple of hours before sunrise, the four of them assembled to meet with her and to investigate about her recently developing ability and why it has been so troublesome to them.

After confirming what skill she had just recently possessed, which they discovered to be known as _Enigmatise Target/s_ _skill_ , a rare otherworldly ability, they were able to find a solution to dispel the previous unwanted effects it did to everyone – which mostly comprised of: the disabling of a lot of the four's various abilities, the lost of the other's memories of them and their spontaneous involuntary movements that she is somehow responsible through her tales.

And then an hour before sunrise, she and the four have already restored the lost memories of those whom where left in the villa. Then much later, they have informed them about their recent achievement a few minutes before the crack of dawn.

What remains right now is her full cooperation in adjusting with her abilities' development. Hopefully, now that she is aware, is more than willing to wield it effectively and _mindfully_ , has resolve to devote herself to be extremely careful, then things will flow smoothly. She has all the support of her friends after all, and Len is there to serve as her reference, Oliver too is there for her whenever she will require training tips. Hopefully, any strange occurrences to come will be tended to promptly.

"So what do you think?"

"Ah!" She jumps for that startled her. "Oh! I..I beg your pardon?" She has almost forgotten about Neru and the fact that she is right there with her due to her serious reconsidering in her own thoughts.

"Do you think it's ok that I suddenly felt this way about him?"

"Well…" She trails her utterance and temporarily unravels things in her thoughts again. " _The only able-bodied boys left in the sanctuary with us are her younger brother, Nero and my older brother, Mikuo. And it couldn't have been her own brother, so that means…_ " She deduces the probability to the only possible prospect.

Miku's sweat drops as she gains a _distinguishably stupefied facial expression_ , gawping and with widened eyes right at the infatuated girl before her.

"Ah! Stop looking at me like that! I know it seems extremely mindboggling but I suddenly felt…I like it! I mean, him! I mean… ~giggles~ I absolutely like him! ~squeal~ There! I said it." Neru chuckles some more with a prominent bright rosy hue smearing on her face. With her palms aside her cheeks, she vacillates whilst sitting.

Stunned with the lingering daffy look on her face, Miku can just hardly believe Neru is being love-crazed over her older brother just because she saw his… schüblig? bratwürst? kielbasa!

" _Bollocks!_ _Now she's got me visualising it too! Unlike my adoptive brother Omiku/Oliver who has 0% blood relations to me, my older brother Mikuo is 100% a pure sibling. Sick!_ " Her face grimaces so comically that the madness of this idea almost made her feel she rather _had_ actually fallen off the tree instead. She pretends to sneeze but it is actually a cover-up for the sickened face she needs to hide for almost vomiting.

Whilst wanting to scowl but couldn't because the absurdity is too much for her to do so, "Y-you do r-realise I can p-pummel you for that _or_ I-I can have Rin to p-prank you back to y-your senses, r-right?" She desperately tries to make it sound like a grave warning but her queasiness overwhelms it to a mere empty threat.

The girl in front of her bursts into a hearty laughter, brushes it off like a harmless joke and completely ignores it because it was said in the most hilarious way. She continues giggling with the brewing naughty thoughts in her own fantasy in mind.

' _Now I know how big bro felt when he first saw me and Oliver at it. The awkwardness of this situation is just...sick!_ ' After actually swallowing the vomit in, ' _Eww…_ ' Miku miserably feels she just slapped her own face multiple times and had kicked herself off the tree for sounding absolutely and ridiculously pathetic!

Looking at the laptop nearby, she realises she actually can _do something_ about it, but she will not use it for that without the competence and proper guidance from either Oliver, Len, Piko or Olivia. It feels as though she sadly believes Neru might even consider breaking up with her own SP partner soon. She cannot just stand by and let that happen to the unfortunate lad. In fact, she cannot let this entire lunacy to happen!

"So Miku…" Her utterance sounds timid but completely composed this time. "What advise can you give to someone like me? I'm not imposing it, in case, if you don't have any though." She seeks for her advise with high hopes as she clearly fidgets sitting there, bearing a smitten rosy face with the image of the boy she's been dreamily musing about.

Miku's eye twitches once in utter discomfort but she knows exactly what she wanted to say to her. She cannot permit this insanity to persist. So standing up to her feet and taking a deep breath, "Go to a secluded area in the island and make sure no one else followed you. Take Rinto along and strip him until he's completely starkers IMMEDIATELY!"

-Back on the fishing rock-

"Since Uncle Len told Aunty Rin not to allow us to watch these cartoon series because he said it is inappropriate for kids, how did it end, Uncle Kuoey?" James, with Joyance, Athrylith and Prince, queries him innocently.

When they head for the rock after their time with Rinto concluded, they unintentionally perceive the random pile of items on the beach table along with the fishing gears. Curious, the four childlike SP boys gather around the table and begin examining them. James cuddles a bunch of plush toys; Joyance plays a beat-'em-up game with the gaming console; Prince looks at the article on the iPad; whilst Athrylith just glances at the items once then proceeds to pet the various fishes in the large saltwater-filled cooler, grabbing a couple of small ones due to his playful curiosity.

"If I were you, I will forget all about it, James. The ratings, reviews and synopsis indicate that it is loaded with homophiles engaging in unmentionable acts whilst being contenders in a violent yet stupid women-only fighting competition where the grand prize is a mere wish which will grant them to obtain their most ideal partner. Plus you're already too feminine for a son. If I were you I'll keep my hands off them for _those will extremely pussify_ you." His SP father discourages him in aversion towards the pile of rubbish still lying around the beach table. Then with a powerful flick of a wrist, Oliver spear-casts sending the line flying to a distant selected ocean current and quickly a tug is felt on it.

"Daad, I'm not.." He objects, looking hurt, whilst the other SP boys beside him grimace in repulse and immediately drop the items they previously picked up, a couple of splashes is heard too.

"No, it's ok, bro. It's _not_ that _high level mature_ in terms of viewing maturity. Just more on the suggestive, a bit of violence and not much on horror. However, it can be disturbing for children and might render them to become sexually-confused with their own gender orientation. So… Hmm… How do I say it in the most child-friendly way…" Mikuo ponders for awhile.

"Well, I'll just repeat what Nero told us earlier since he mentioned it. According to your Uncle Nero…" Oliver helps him inform the youngsters as he chucks a big fish into the cooler and prepares his rod for the next cast.

"In this ludicrous women-dominated animation, there are about twenty-eight women of marriageable age. In the end, only three of them are proven as pure heterosexuals and they are: the lustful angel, the reigning demoness queen and the lonesome human mother. The rest of the women which comprises of: the other humans, the other angels, the other demonesses, the beastwomen, the elves, the dwarves, the fairies, the androids, the aliens and the undead ladies are all without-a-doubt homophiles. Those three untainted women are the finalists of the bloody battle no questioning that." The spiky goldenet concludes putting into picture what he heard from the strawberry blond earlier.

"That's it? Who's the victorious champion amongst the three truly female contenders?" James queries, strongly interested.

Some of the boys at the table seem to be listening attentively too, though they appear cautious about acknowledging it.

"I don't know since I didn't watch it and I'm not going to." Oliver remarks in disinterest, chucking another catch.

"I can help you with that." Nero mentions at the distance as he returns from the delivering their first batch of catch. "There are 4 seasons of this show where the first is merely an introduction to all the contender's background. Though the main plot is only featured 5% per episode, the 3 seasons are sequels focusing on the three purely heterosexual contenders and on their quest and struggle to become the champion and gain their most prospective love."

After he finally reach them at the rock, he sits at the table with the younger boys and continues, "The cartoon series are hands down 95% disturbing homophile acts per episode but if you take them out and condense the entire series into PG viewer rating, it actually becomes a great and inspiring show."

Vividly enchanted, "So who won, Uncle Nero?" James asks him in full attention.

"The reigning champion is the Demoness Queen. Despite being crowned victor in a battle full of bloodshed as it turns out, she is in love all along with her avid defender, a valiant Star Boy whom is but a humble summoner in his home-universe and whom is also constantly there fighting by her side. However, things were not usually running smoothly for them because a Holy God is also in love with the Demoness Queen. Also, she is obligated to undertake her duties of bringing honor and glory to her kingdom by becoming the most powerful contender in relation to being part of the competition. According to most reviews, this is when the series become so popular. " Nero unveils the supreme spoiler.

Quite ensnared by the tale, "What else happened, Uncle Nero?" James eagerly queries him to enucleate some more.

"In the finale, she was first being coerced by other higher ups from her realm by obliging her to use her wish to summon the most powerful man to become her eternal partner but of course she refused that mockery of an obligation. She has already attained the glory that her people are hoping for anyway, by becoming the most powerful not only in their universe but in all other universes that competed for the title of most powerful contender. She justified she have earned the undying loyalty of all the good people and so she put to an end to all those who opposed her whom were actually the cause of all the horror-filled chaos and vile obscenities in many universes. Lastly, she put an order to stop all the derangement to finally uphold peace in all their universes." Nero explains as he pauses for a second.

"How about the wish, what did she do with it then? And what become of the second and third finalists?" The youngster encourages him to share more.

"Since she didn't really need the wish and for she is truly kind-hearted and also a considerate friend, she used it to grant the second finalist's humble desire of restoring her murdered husband's life. She sympathizes her since their child is but a mere infant and she is also expectant with their second and third children, and only wishes to continue living with them in peace and joy. A lot of viewers are rooting for her since she is an absolutely gorgeous battler despite being parturient with twins. In the end, everyone is surprised because she gives birth to triplets." He informs him what become of the competition's prize.

"And to the third winner?" The inveigled SP boy inquires excitedly.

"The third finalist, the boy-crazy guardian angel, also somehow had a happy ending. She acquires her wish to have a harem of her own which comprises of all the broken-hearted and turned-down suitors of all the other beautiful contenders whom are all simultaneously smitten by her striking s _ass_ and witty charms. If she did win, it will only grant her one partner anyway which to her wouldn't be sufficient to her liking in the first place. And that's the end." Nero recounts the climax of the love story that has been unpleasantly diluted in excessively child-inappropriate homophile scenes.

"Wow, that sounds really out of the ordinary. I will definitely watch it when I become older." The fascinated SP boy remarks in excitement and amazement whilst feeling enamored by the show.

"Thanks for summing it all up for me, dude. I couldn't have summarized it in the most child-friendly way better." Mikuo thanks him for his help.

"Hey, don't' mention it." Nero welcomes him.

Oliver, still fishing, looks annoyed but retains not to formulate a comment.

Afterwards, the four male SP children stand up from their seats and carry on towards the outdoor kitchen.

"Thank you again for your time and for the wonderful spoilers, Uncle Nero, Uncle Kuoey. You too, Dad. We really appreciate it. See you later!" James expresses his gratefulness as they dash towards the outdoor kitchen for refreshments.

Whilst heading there, "Didn't you find something rather similar about that spoiler, guys?" Prince blurts out upon curious deduction, nudging a specific SP boy.

"Hm? What about it? It's a violent and horror flick with a sappy love story sadly diluted in massive homo acts." Athrylith replies in disinterest.

"Tsk! You're so clueless. The main characters themselves… sounds just like _your_ SP parents, Athrylith." Joyance informs him with a bantering smirk.

"Oh yeah! I haven't thought of that. You're absolutely right, bro." James happily concurs with a wide ecstatic grin.

The three of them dash quickly ahead of him in vigorous guffaws.

"WHAT!?" Open-mouthed and in ire, "What are you insinuating...that my parents are homophiles? Get back here and take that back, Joy Anne!" Athrylith runs after the three whom are laughing even more at his hilarious reaction.

He didn't really paid much attention to the storytelling earlier because he tinkered with the contents of Nero's fishing tackle box and became much engrossed and focused on the items inside it instead.

-A distance away-

"Well, here we are. What do you want to tell me, angel?" Rinto queries her after they hike all the way back in the middle of the forest where they previously gathered wild plants and brought them back to the seaside venue. The weather is moderately hot and humid, just right for a tropical island and the partial breezes provide a comfortable sensation. Neru checks left and right, front and back, and in all directions to see if the coast is clear. She rather die a celibate than be filmed by Rin just in case she followed them to capture it all. So carefully, Neru lifts her elegant basket which she previously half-loaded with provisions and invites him for a picnic.

Whilst they eat, Rinto suddenly feels drowsy so Neru offers him a mat and requests if they can take a brief siesta break. Since he feels he can use a shut-eye, he consents with no complain. So she lies down on the mat and he does the same. He is really in a haze all of a sudden but he will not doze off before she does first. She assures him a nap wouldn't be so bad since there are no wild animals on the island. Also, she mentions that her phone is set on multiple alarms just in case they might oversleep. So in a few minutes after their chat, Rinto falls in a heavy slumber.

When Neru checks on him and verifies he is really out cold, that cues her to start what she intended to be there. Feeling that it is only fair if she must do it first, she unhooks the back of her top and lets it slide to the ground and then she lowers the bottom half. After she has wholly rendered herself indecent, she reaches to do the main task. So with shaky fingers and an unbearably speeding heartbeat, she carefully and slowly unclads the narcotized lad. As soon as she removes the only piece of clothing concealing his most important body part, which is his swimming trunks, she immediately covers it with a towel.

Suddenly shivering and appalled, she realises she can't bring herself to do it. He is right here, starkers and unaware but she cannot even compel herself to take a second's peep at him compared to whom she literally stared at lengthily last night whilst she used the view to please herself in the tub. This lad has been just so true, caring, supportive and, most of all, understanding towards her that she just cannot allow this lunacy blemish his untainted character and reputation. It is not fair, in fact, it will never be fair if she pursues to do this madness to him whom has been anything but in the wrong to her. So sadly and miserably ashamed, she wears his swimsuit back on him properly and promptly dresses herself.

Feeling unable to get herself to stay there any longer, she gathers all the things she removed out of the basket back inside. Next, she fills the vacant space in it with wild vegetables, herbs and root crops to bring back to the seaside kitchen before she tends to the lad. After letting his head lean sturdy on her shoulder first, she takes Rinto's arm and gently brings it around and leaning on the back of her neck to her other shoulder. Slowly, she stands herself and the lad up whilst clutching her hand securely on his waist whilst the other grips his wrist plus the heavy basket dangling around her elbow.

Bearing all of the burden herself, she trudges back towards the group's most frequented recreation area. She does not mind how much the mass weighs her down and literally smears blood on the tight sandals she wore, she can only accept them as a form of corporal punishment as her tears drop in her shame.

-Almost there-

Mikuo is fishing alone on the rock when he detects them emerging out from the lush cove. Perceiving they require his help, he immediately leaves his fishing rod and scurries towards their location. Taking the out cold lad and the heavy luggage off her without hesitation, "Is everything ok? What happened?" He queries her whom he perceives bears redden eyes. Gasping for air, "Rinto felt dizzy all of a sudden and fell unconscious." Neru sincerely and calmly answers his query without lying or making a fuss. Checking on him, "It's probably just a relapse. He'll be fine." He assures it and then he directs them both to take a quieter path towards the villa for the sleeping not to be disturbed by anyone.

After he reclines the snoozing lad on a bed and sets the basket down, he pays attention to the overcast lass waiting outside the quarters. She is talking seriously to Rin who just saunters away with her usual cheerful yet mischievous grin whilst waving to her and peeping at him in the room with a significant grin before she goes on her way. Without looking his way, the silent strawberry blonde lass lingers there as though she is waiting for someone to emerge from the house and approach her. So standing up, he volunteers to do just that. Neru is startled when she feels the familiar hearty pat on her shoulder.

Not looking at him, "Is he still resting well?" She whispers quietly. "Yeah. He's on cloud 9." He replies, scrutinising her. He clearly spies tears falling as his hand feels her body quiver constantly, undoubtedly uneasy and only because of him. Without a second thought, he locks her in his arms, whispering, "You know… last night, you didn't look as awfully dis _pleased_ as this." He embraces her warmly as she tries her best to respond. "You…knew?" Neru gulps, unable to believe she was caught in the act all along. Her quivering speeds up competing against her own heartbeat whilst feeling unsure if she'll be embarrassed, ashamed or more.

Mikuo looks directly at her at the moment and then smiles mischievously and then he quickly lifts her up in his arms. Shocked, Neru hastily tries to jump off the lift but he keeps her there until they reach the bathroom. There, he sits her on the toilet and immediately unfastens her sandals and cleanses the bleeding parts of her feet. Despite trembling badly, "Mikuo, it's ok. They're just scratches. They'll heal in no time." Neru whispers almost inaudibly. Then startled again, she looks away after he is done.

Facing her back to look at him eye to eye, he whispers, "You know, if you will only say the word, I will be more than happy to _do you_ the favor." Neru's eyes moisten again. She just thinks what is happening is so sudden and so good to be real. He likes her too so of course, she wants to! In fact, she is extremely tempted and has undoubtedly concurred to its irresistibility. However, she knows what she must do. She feels him take hold of her hands, twining his fingers with hers, and so she pays him some heed. No more hesitations. No more delays.

Looking at him serenely, "I..I mustn't… We mustn't. Mikuo, I really like you and this is really hard for me to accept because it feels I might even like you a whole lot more. But we already have someone else whom we love and should devote our attention to. They are the ones whom have always been there with us. We have to focus more on them than be in this situation which is just mere lustful attraction. Mikuo, thank you so much. Thank you for caring about me, however, we both must do the right thing. I really wish we can continue on but by being good friends." She considers and enlightens him with difficulty but then she takes a deep breath and clarifies her resolve much coherently.

"Therefore, what I must do now… is tell Rinto the truth the moment he wakes up. Just like what everybody did after we caught Len red-handed. Remember? He confessed his true feelings, so then right after, we all did too and without any regrets. That chain cycle of truth is what we needed to understand each other. It is proven and with evidence too. For immediately right after, the SP children excelled rapidly. Right?" Smiling, she finishes what she needs to say. "Right." Mikuo acquiesces warmly, and then with his most charismatic grin, "Neru, rest assured I'll always be here in case you need a friend so never think you're alone in this, ok? I'll help you explain everything." He shifts closer, unable to resist, sweetly kissing her right on the lips before he settles for an embrace.

Then they hear the bathroom door fling open as they part calmly and look at him together. Confident and composed, Neru look at him intently ready to respond to his queries. "You don't have to explain since I heard everything. Also, I figured it out right away anyway." Rinto walks towards them, gently taking her hands from him and into his. Taking Mikuo's place right in front of her and with a charming smile, Rinto gazes into her eyes, "At least now I discovered, you truly are an angel." He declares most lovingly, embracing and then kissing her passionately.

-At the Outdoor Kitchen-

With both of his hands on her shoulders, "Oh, Demoness Queen! Congratulations on your victory. Will you kindly allow me to make you my goddess and let me love you for all eternity?" James emotes exaggeratedly as he touches his forehead on Winner's, then genuflecting and taking her hand.

With a wide grin and in an even more exaggerated performance skill, "Oh, Holy God! I am greatly honored by your supremely enticing offer, however, I'm so sorry because I cannot return your affections for…" Winner dramatizes like an award-winning telenovela actress. She breaks away from James' grasps whilst he pretends to pursue after her and take her back in his arms. She leaps then twirls and then pirouettes and lastly throws her arms around the neck of the boy next to the two of them.

"I'm in love with a Star Boy." She hams her finale up, comically smooching him on the cheek and forcing him to cuddle her back whilst the spectators give them a boisterous round of applause and cheers.

Forgetting his lines, "…" Athrylith's eye twitches once in annoyance, exasperated over his fellow SP children's teasing and joking around.

"Wow! Outstanding! That's great acting James, Winner and even you, Athrylith. Encore!" Veilchenblau heartily claps with overjoyed cheers.

Beside her is Joyance, who is doing the special effects and marionetting standees of various female homophile contenders, guffawing and clapping loudly.

And beside him is Nero, who is the film director and next to him is Prince, the cameraman, taping the entire act with his high-tech gadgets, whom are also uncontrollably laughing their asses off and clapping.

Also clapping and cheering loudly, "Bravo everyone! Wonderful performance! That was splendid! And aww, that is also so sweet! What great actors and actress you'll all make some day! Excellent Job! Well Done!" Lenka happily commends them numerously for their brilliant thought-off innocent pastime during her turn to do the SP monitoring.

Also there clapping and cheering loudly as well, "Yey! Hurray! Wonderful, James, Winner, Athrylith! Good job, everyone! I'm so proud of you! Encore!" Olivia ecstatically and proudly commends them in vivid delight whilst Len and Piko look at her between them in disbelief. She hugs the latter and urges him to clap louder for their admirable work. Cuddling her back, he smiles and gives in to the obligation anyway.

Arriving there on time with Oliver, "Hm.. Funny and yet touching story. Did they make that script up all by themselves? It's quite good. Even the props are hilarious." Miku queries and gives a tribute as they witnessed the final act of the play.

"Isn't it great?" Lenka ecstatically remarks as she instructs Prince to send all SP parents a copy of the video whilst she takes down notes and posts them in each team's SP journal.

Miku pats Rin on the shoulder who is typically on the floor in roars. She gives her a wink at which the scalawag returns with a thumbs up whilst voluming up her uproar.

Smirking charmingly as usual, Oliver gives her hand a hearty squeese to get her attention and then he raises it a little for her to observe. They both glimpse her palm gleaming brightly in his own, signifying her successful concocted manifestation after this day's events' conclusion.


End file.
